A Battle Called Love
by VampireStoryTime
Summary: "He tastes like you, only sweeter."... You often try to deny any feelings that you have for who you consider to be the 'wrong' person, however that only makes you fall deeper. The things you'd do for the ones you love don't have a limit. Romance, passion and supernatural all in one. A both TVD & TO story.
1. Return

**Hello there everyone! So I recently finished writing Together &amp; Alone for The Originals and I've had the inspiration of writing a new story. This one has elements of The Vampire Diaries as well as The Originals but I decided to publish it on the VD story page. I only just started writing this story recently and belive me I had an author's block and it was terrible because I wanted to create something completely new but I'm not sure how well I did that. You are the only ones who can tell me if I've met your expectations. Tip: the story is set in the year 2018 but it does have flashbacks of previous years.** **Special thanks to SupernaturalRomanceIStheBest99 for such a lovely comment on my previous story. Here's the first chapter of the new one:**

_A Battle Called Love_

**_Prologue:_**

Mystic Falls, 2018

September

"Hey, have you seen Stefan?" Her voice lacked actual interest but the fake concern mixed with it made it sound convincing enough. The ghostly moonlight shone down on her, causing her flawless skin to glow in the dark as she waited for an answer. A pack of nerves built in her gut due to feeling anxious about certain tasks she had to carry out. She listened at the upbeat music playing in the loudspeakers from inside the grand Lockwood mansion, while tapping her foot impatiently but not noticing it because it made no noise against the freshly trimmed lawn beneath her Gucci heels. Now that she thought about it, she started to regret wearing them at this party, especially if she had to run. It was going to be a long night. One perhaps too long and tiring, in fact like most nights for her. The troubling thoughts and worries that chased her mind would never come to an end, not until it got to where she considered was a safe point to stop worrying.

"No, I haven't." Tyler replied as he handed her a plastic cup of cheap beer then blended in with a crowd of people. _Good_, she thought to herself. Without Stefan around it would be easier to escape. She scanned her eyes around to make sure no one else who knew her was in sight. _Clear_. She glanced down at the golden liquid in the cup and wrinkled her nose. Beer was nowhere near her favourite alcohol drink; it made her sick and also it brought back a very crazy memory. She tipped the cup over and let the beer pour down on the ground and once it emptied she threw the plastic cup out of her hand and started sprinting down to the car park.

It was several minutes till she finally reached her black Audi. Her plan was working so well that it seemed really easy. Perhaps _too_ easy. As she searched her handbag for her car keys a strange sound came from the bushes. She froze. The sound came again, only this time it was louder. It sounded like leaves crumbling. She tried not to be scared, although it was difficult. She was alone in the car park and the clock was nearing midnight. It wasn't safe. However most of the supernatural beings of Mystic Falls were her friends, so unless there was a human serial killer out there, she was not in much danger.

"Hello?" She called. She clacked her heels down the pavement and through the entry of the woods in curiousity. "Hello?" She called again. "Whoever you are you better come out now!" It was a party after all, there could be a drunkard at any corner waiting to pull a prank on her.

"_Mikaela_." An airy and somewhat cold voice whispered from the trees. It tickled at her ears as it penetrated. It sounded distorted and not very distinct, but felt familiar. Panicking, she turned in hope to find somebody behind her but underbrush and oaks were the only forms of life in the surroundings. A crack of a twig rung out and suddenly something big and heavy landed by her feet from the sky. She winced back at the site of a dead corpse lying in the dirt. A woman with a remained look of fright on her face. Her eyes were wide and still. Blood coated the side of her throat and strands of her amber hair were stuck to the wound.

"_Mikaela_." The voice came again, goosebumps flashed on her skin. She let out a histerical scream and emerged out to the clearing, her shoes not working in her advantage under this circumstance, slowing her down which only built up the tension. With all of her urge, she leaped out to the car park and rushed into her vehicle, and once the engine started she did not look back.

_Chapter One: Return_

Mystic Falls, 2018

October

The Audi drove swiftly down the road which led to the boarding house. The sun rays reflected off its perfect black frame, showing off the wealth of its owner, who sat in the driver's seat with eyes hidden behind dark shades and focusing on her driving. The radio played aloud, but little of her attention was drawn to it, she was exhausted. After twenty-five hours she eventually reached this bland place, the home of creatures out of the ordinary. _Hello again, Mystic Falls_, her mind said. She wasn't too fond of this town. It was shelter for beings like werewolves, vampires, döppelgangers, witches, all sorts of things. She could thank her interest in Occult Studies for all of that knowledge, even though that was not from where she knew of this place. One of the main reasons she moved into it was to find what she was looking for, alongside other things that she refused to think about. The smell of leather from the car seats infused into her lungs, distracting her from the thoughts that piled up at the back of her brain. She was nervous about the consequences she had to face once she arrived at the Salvatores' doorstep. All the explanations that they'd demand her to give, all of the excuses and apologies, the lies. It was all too much for her. How she wished she could change history. But her motives in the present day already meant far more to her, so even if she wanted to she couldn't turn around now.

Once her car entered the driveway she turned the radio off; she didn't want vampire ears to know that she was there yet. She sat inside for a few moments after she parked, running a scenario in her head and gathering her courage. She exhaled and gracefully pulled one leg after the other out of the vehicle and strode into the mild air of the late October morning. She walked over to the front step and tugged at the rope of the doorbell. This was it. There was no going back. She startled as the wooden door creeked open and a pair of suspicious blue eyes caught hers. They widened at her site and a smirk crossed the one's face.

"Now that's a surprise." He spoke in a casual voice. She expected him to open the door a little wider, just enough for her to slip through but he didn't. Instead he held a tight grip on the handle.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Damon. It's good to see you too." She greeted him naturally, sliding the shades off her nose and dropping them in her handbag. "May I?" She asked impulsively as she stared at him.

Damon sidestepped uneasily and watched her as she darted inside confidently, disguising the nerves that she actually felt. "So what brings you back?" He asked.

"Life." She answered simply as she flung herself onto the couch. "Obligations, friends, _Stefan_."

Damon raised his eyebrows once she mentioned his brother's name. "Oh really? Then why the hell did you disappeear last month without telling him anything?"

And it started. Interrogation was on. She hesitated for a second, searching her sea of excuses for a convenient answer, but she couldn't reach to the bottom so quickly. It was already hard. "I had to go to Denver and finish off my studies." She replied tartly, hoping that he'd believe her.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you tell him before you left?" Damon was not one who settled for vague answers.

"It was last minute."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Lost my phone at Tyler's party that night."

"Of course."

"Come on Damon, believe me. You know I love Stefan, because if I didn't I wouldn't come back." She tried to sound as sincere as she could but Damon just shrugged.

"Yeah, try telling him that. The guy was so pissed when you left that he shut his humanity off. He took the blame for it."

She rose from the couch as her chin dropped. "He turned his emotions off?"

"Was I not clear the first time?" Damon said irritated. His concern for his brother was very noticeable.

"Where is he? I want to see him." She uttered as she came closer to Damon.

"He doesn't wanna see you. You don't think that as soon as he sees your pretty, innocent face his emotions will just magically snap back on, do you?" He countered as he picked up a bottle of Scotch from the table that settled by the couch and took a mouthful.

She folded her arms over her chest. "No, but the least I can do is try and get him to feel something again."

"The only thing that he'll feel is the need to pluck your head off your shoulders, and trust me I'm not in the mood of sweeping blood off the floor." He stated while sipping the alcohol out of the bottle. His expression not showing as much approval as she'd hoped.

She rolled her eyes at his useless comment. "I just want to apologise." She insisted, setting it in her mind that she would not let Damon kick her out until she got the chance to speak with Stefan.

Damon frowned, and took a moment to think. "Fine. He's upstairs in his room, but I'm warning you, he's vicious."

She gave him a satisfied look and brushed past him as she started for the stairs. She knew the risk she was taking, but she didn't mind, spontaneous was her middle name. However Stefan abandoning his humanity for her seemed a little too exaggerated. She never considered he cared about her that much; she didn't give him a reason to. When she got to the top of the stairs she turned left for the door of his bedroom and she strode in without knocking. Inside, Stefan sat on the edge of his bed with his back facing her and unsurprisingly he had a bottle of Scotch in his hand. He wore a white vest top and dark blue jeans and to her he looked completely normal. Anxiously, she cleared her throat in order to catch his attention. She saw him take a gulp of alcohol before he twisted his head around. And then she saw it. His eyes were emotionless and dull and his expression did not change at her site, he was neutral. Although it was difficult to gather enough strength for her voice, she was ready to say something but he suddenly broke in.

"Mikaela. You're back." He said uninterested then returned to his Scotch.

"I'm back." She took a step closer, trying to mask away her fear. "Listen... It's a long story why I left-"

"Don't bother explaining. I already heard it all while you were chatting to Damon." He cut her short.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah yeah, well I don't really care if you're sorry or not." He stood up and walked over to the window.

Mikaela shook her head abruptly. "You keep telling yourself that, but I don't believe you. I know you're still in there and a part of you is happy to see me again. I'm sure of it."

"If you think this emotional talk can bring my humanity back then you'll be disappointed to hear that you drove all the way from Denver for nothing."

With those heard Mikaela grabbed his arm, causing his face to turn to her. "Stefan, I'm back. I am _back_. Forget what happened and turn it on. I know you're in there." She hated doing this to him. She hated making him care for her when she didn't feel the same way, but she needed him for a while longer. Then his pupils suddenly dilated and his eyebrows jerked up. His hands rose to touch both sides of her face and his lips curved into a smile.

"Mikaela." He whispered with joy in his voice. It sounded like hope flooding into him and she smiled as she clasped his hands, feeling a little discomforted but stunned. Could he feel something already? It seemed too easy, but she went with it.

"Yes, that's it Stefan. Let it in." She encouraged him as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her chin on his shoulder and squeezed her eyes. She felt remorse for this pretense and wished she could handle it differently but it was too late. She fooled him too bad, he was falling and she wasn't sure if she'd be there to catch him. She tried to make it feel as real as possible, so she put her arms around him, helping him through the moment. His nose touched the side of her neck slightly but she ignored it.

"You're so naive." He whispered in her ear, the words were sharp and unexpected.

She flew her eyes back open with panic. "Wait, what?" Her heart started pounding and a thousand outcomes swam inside her head. She could not understand what he meant but whatever it was it didn't affect her not even the slightest. She wasn't in love with him, because only someone as such could hurt her with words like that. Stefan stared ahead while his nose still touched the side of her neck, taking in the scent of her skin. He pushed her dark brown hair aside slowly, smirking with no emotion. His eyes calmly turned bloodshot, his mouth drew back and his sharp fangs revealed.


	2. A New Taste

_Chapter Two: A New Taste_

Mystic Falls, 2018

October

Damon ran up the stairs, following Mikaela's exasperated screams and cries for help. _Stubborn thing, I told her to back off_, he thought to himself as he stumbled up the stairs, forgetting his vampire abilities. Her voice pierced his ears as he came closer to the place of the incident. Her terror was intoxicating, and he didn't know how much time she had left before Stefan ripped her head off. Swiftly, he barged into the room and found Stefan lashing his hunger over her. He held her into place as he tore into her throat, whereas she was just trying to fight him off. Damon flashed over to his brother's side and tried to shove him off of her, however Stefan was gaining more strength with every drop of his victim's warm blood and he easily managed to push Damon away. Despite the fundamental pain and horror she probably felt, Mikaela was still capable of letting out a few clear words.

"Damon, my bag! Quick!" She sounded out of breath and as if struggling through the last seconds of her life. She didn't feel very hopeful of survival due to Stefan's savagery, but she insisted.

Damon looked over to the bed and caught sight of her fashinable handbag dumped onto the clean sheets. He rushed to it and almost torn it into half until he managed to find a small transparent bottle with a scented liquid inside. _Vervain_. He pulled the lid off and crushed the bottle with his tough fingers in Stefan's face, the poison splashed all over his skin and burned it as soon as it came into contact with it. Stefan shrieked as he jerked back, feeling the agonizing pain that the magical poison inflicted upon him. Damon saw the chance of snapping his neck, and didn't hesitate. Instantly, Stefan fell into his brother's arms, whereas Mikaela, without any balance and three quarters of her blood capacity missing, dropped down to the floor. Her eyes were narrowed and still, her lips were parted and her chin pointed up to the ceiling. Damon could hear her heartbeat grow fainter, and for a split of a second he felt as if letting her die but realised that he'd have to face Elena's wrath if he did. So he stepped over to her and bit his wrist, put it to her lips and let her drink his blood. At first she gagged, but then she ingested it desperately. When she retrieved most of her force, she grasped his wrist and pushed it off, rubbing the back of her head as she sat up.

"Thank you." She cried in a sour voice.

Damon smirked at her, "You're welcome. But next time you better listen to my advice about my brother's inhumane habits 'cause I'm not gonna be there to save you again."

She smiled as she shifted on the floor. "Okay." She glanced over to Stefan who lay with a broken neck. "I tried to bring him back, but it's not so easy."

"He's Stefan, he can be really annoying when he wants to. You've got no idea how long the process of triggering his emotions three years ago was." Damon stated casually as he followed her gaze.

"I'm sorry for causing this." Mikaela countered honestly. She regreted leaving a chaos behind her but she _had_ to go back to Denver last month, it wasn't optional, at least for her it wasn't. They couldn't know the truth, at least not yet because they might not be willing her any forgiveness. But those weren't her concerns right now; she needed to fix Stefan. She crossed her legs and pouted, "In all of the research I have made, and in all of the Occult and Folklore classes I took, I never managed to figure out how a vampire could be under another's control." Mikaela stated and paused. "Sometimes I wonder if they could be under mind control. You know, like... Compulsion."

At her words, Damon's face lit up as his eyebrows met. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He muttered and Mikaela just shook her head, confused. "We gotta' call an Original." He stated with certainty in his voice. Her head instantly tipped backwards with an inch, a feeling of sudden interest flashed across her face as well as definite incitement.

"An Original?" She repeated slowly, "As in, a _Mikaelson_?" For a moment, she doubted her ears however judging by Damon's expression it was pretty serious. He nodded in response and stood on his feet, lifting Stefan off the floor.

"I'm gonna call Klaus and see if he changed attitude since the last time I saw him. Although chances are small that he'll want to help." He told her as he went for the door.

"Why?" She rose quickly, before Damon could leave the room.

"The guy was a total doosh and we pissed him and his family off just as many times they did the same to us." He stepped over the treshold. "Oh, and I want that blood cleaned off the floor." He hurried downstairs and left Mikaela alone in her thoughts about this Klaus guy and his... _family_. She was already in big question about those Originals, and it seemed like now was the time for her to have a closer look at the members.

Almost a day had passed and Mikaela started losing her eagerness of meeting an Original, because he was definitely taking his time. She dug her face in the pillow as she stretched across the full length of the couch. Damon allowed her to stay over thinking that Klaus would arrive earlier. She couldn't really sleep. After all, she was in a house with two vampires which one of them had no humanity, so she tried her hardest to stay aware of any suspicions. According to her watch it was nearly seven in the morning, and if Klaus wouldn't show up soon she'd begin to reconsider the satisfaction of her interests that she so much craved. She remembered seeing the Originals once, but the memory was faint, the names, the faces, they were unmemorable to her. A good fraction of the sky appeared orange as the imperial sun graciously arose in the horizon, announcing that day had returned and chased the concealing night away. She now felt _seen_, and she hated it. At night she felt safer. To her, the darkness and the shadows were the best for hiding untold truths that stayed better as unknown to people. They weren't dangerous truths, but she'd feel more secure if no one had any knowledge of them. Suddenly, the bell at the door rang and she shot up from the couch in response. Her heart raced in her chest. She ran a quick hand through the tangles of her hair and licked her dried lips. She knew she looked exhausted, but there was nothing she could do about it. When she saw that Damon was not coming down to answer the door she decided to do it herself, no matter who it was behind it.

She pushed her feet back into the pumps that waited at the side of the couch and charged toward the hallway. Without another second of thought she twisted the handle and flew the door open. The warm rays of the awakening sun greeted her eyes first, then they were instantly shielded by the figure of a man. He was tall, dressed in a well fitted smart suit, one hand held in the pocket of his trousers. Mikaela tensed at his site, whereas he just gazed at her, captured by her presence, his lips parted slightly as his tongue rolled to the top of his mouth. He looked as if he was dreaming while his warm brown eyes swam among her, but she just watched blankly not knowing how to act.

"Good morning." He breathed, letting out a voice full of unsureness and wonder.

"Morning." She replied shortly, regaining her awareness. "You must be the answer to my prayers - I mean- the Original vampire who is so kindly willing to help Stefan, which in a result is an answer to my prayers." She mentally scolded herself for sounding so absurd when she clearly wasn't. "Please," she widened the doorway and gestured an invitation, "Come on inside."

He stepped over into the hallway and for a moment wondered if she was the owner of the boarding house now, but he very much doubted it. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson." He introduced himself after he took a few glances at the interior of the house. It looked a little different to the last time he had seen it.

Mikaela emerged before him, flatening out her top which wrinkled up at her waist while she slept, not noticing it until the very moment. _Elijah_, she echoed his name in her mind. Strange that Damon mentioned Klaus' name and nothing about any _Elijah_.

"And you are?" He broke into her thinking sequence and her face turned to him as if she was interrupted.

"Mikaela." She answered with certainty.

_Mikaela_, Elijah's mind said. _What a vintage name_. Disappointedly he then realised that she did not give him her full name. He had only been in her presence for a few minutes and he could already see that she had mystery.

"So... Mikaela, where is the unique Damon may I ask?"

"Right here." A voice from the other end of the living room intersected. Elijah turned and saw Damon heading toward him with a piece of cloth rubbing his hands. Elijah straightened as he recalled everything that happened between both of their families. "Sorry for the late entrance. I spent three hours trying to bleed Stefan dry of the vervain I gave him."

"That's quite alright. The lovely Mikaela let me in." Elijah uttered calmly, twisting his head round to her. "And I apologise for the long wait. I've driven all the way from New Orleans and the road is quite... _busy_."

"Where the hell's Kalus? I thought he was coming." Damon questioned the Original curiously.

"Well I hope you're not surprised to see me in exchange of my brother." He said teasingly, but then his unexpected sense of humour faltered. "Niklaus had other important places to be and things to do. I don't expect you to know but my brother holds family closer now than ever."

"Why is that hard to believe?" Damon remarked. Mikaela just glanced inbetween them, listening carefully to their words. _Family_, was what played in her head over and over. Judging by Damon's expression the tension between the Mikaelsons and others was very high. "Shall we get to work or not?"

"Yes, absolutely." Elijah agreed. "Stefan must retrieve his emotions. I understand that he hurt you, Mikaela?"

Mikaela nodded as she stood opposite him. She stared him in the eyes as she pushed back a curtain of hair and uncovered the faint marks of Stefan's fangs that remained on the skin of her neck. Elijah's face showed instant disgust, and he felt keener in preventing Stefan from being a threat for any longer. He touched her back lightly with his palm as if guiding her to follow Damon. One after the other they descended the cement stairs which led to the cold cellar. He inspected his surroundings, wondering if this was some kind of trap the Salvatores wanted to pull on him due to any old history, though it didn't seem like it. The sound of their footfalls bounced off the antique walls, and Elijah's vision caught sight of a particular cell which directly brought back an unpleasant memory of him being kept daggered in there. Damon turned left and the other two mirrored the movement, and after a few more paces they stepped inside the cell that Stefan was in. All three, especially Mikaela, stiffened at the image of him sitting on the hard floor with legs stretched out, back leaned against the brick wall and head bowed. Elijah took the lead, he crouched beside Stefan and twisted his head so that they could make eye contact. Elijah concentrated as he gazed deep down into Stefan's mind.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Elijah asked in a demanding tone.

Stefan flared his nostrils. "You're here either to kill me or to compel me to snap my humanity back on." His voice sounded weak perhaps due to all the torture he endured that morning when Damon sliced his skin open in order to bleed the vervain out of him.

"Well I'm sure you know I'd be happy to do both but, a man's got to keep his word." Elijah spoke with superiority. "Whatever you have done in the absence of your emotions must be forgiven by yourself and not let it burden you." He emphasized each of his words and Stefan's pupils dilated as he listened to the orders of Elijah's compulsion. "Turn it on Stefan. Fight your rebelance and think for the best. Think for this girl who is concerned about you, for your brother, for your family. _Let, it, in._" Stefan tore his eyes away from him and Elijah backed away. He stood up and turned to Mikaela, the relieved look on her face being a sign of gratefulness towards Elijah. Mikaela kneeled beside Stefan and placed his hand into her own plainly.

Stefan's eyes caught hers, and a tint of emotion hinted in his face. "Mikaela," he murmured quiretly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Stefan. We'll go past that. All that matters is that both of us are back." She assured him, gently rubbing his hand with her thumb.

Then his expression changed to something colder. She couldn't distinguish what it was exactly but it was clearly something between hurt and resentment. He smiled ironically. "I might be back to normal and I might be able to feel again, but that doesn't change the fact that you left without me knowing and that I will not forgive you so easily for it." Stefan withdrew his hand violently and Mikaela shifted backwards wordlessly, hit unexpectedly by his confession. Next thing she knew Damon forced her up and softly pushed her to aside.

"He's tired. He needs time to recover from the intervention." Elijah suggested, holding an arm before Mikaela as she tried to step forward again.

"I'll take care of him. Thanks Elijah." Damon said, "Mikaela, you should probably go home."

Mikaela nodded in agreement and stormed out through the tunnel and back up into the living room. She couldn't take it anymore. All the drama, the secrets and grudges, she decided to put her plans on hold and manage without Stefan. In fact, she now was exactly where she actually wanted so if she thought more carefully, she didn't need him anymore. She slipped her arms through her leather jacket and picked her handbag and by the time she got to the door Elijah stood before her, hand in pocket and watching her with sympathetic eyes. Mikaela bit back on her teeth.

"Thank you for what you've done Elijah. I personally appreciate it." She admitted and then struggled a smile.

"I'm glad I could help." Elijah replied. He opened the door and allowed her to exit first. They both went down the steps at the same pace.

"So are you going back to New Orleans?" She asked casually but truly she felt interested.

Elijah took a moment to think about his answer while walking over to his car which was parked right before hers. "Actually I think I will stick around for today. Stroll around this town which actually is the place where I grew up."

Mikaela's eyes shot up. "I'll join you - if you don't mind, of course."

"Follow me." He said simply in a polite tone. She smiled with satisfaction and jumped into her Audi.

They drove all the way to the park. The air was crisp but the sun never stopped shining on their backs as they walked by one another's sides. They given each other details and both began to feel a friendship building up between them. To Mikaela it felt great and satisfying that she made a friend.

"From all I've observed, you and Stefan are quite close." Elijah brought up the subject inquisitively.

Mikaela sighed, "We used to date... until I totaly bailed on him and went to Denver."

Elijah nodded understandingly, "I'm sure it's only a matter of time until you two will work things out."

She hoped that would not be a situation any near the future. "Damon told me that your family and them held grudges against each other." She changed the subject completely.

"We were never on the same side." Elijah twisted his head to look at her and slowly narrowed his eyes. "Forgive me Mikaela but I somehow feel like I've seen you before."

Her voice remained stuck in her throat for a moment as she tried to process his remark. "I'm sure you must have me confused with someone else." She lied. Her voice sounded different when she lied but Elijah couldn't know that.

"I must have." He gazed at her doubtfully for just a second.

"You were saying?" She continued, trying to avoid any more talk about her past.

Elijah breathed, "You see, when I offered my help to Stefan, Damon granted my family peace and forgiveness of the past. My brother Niklaus was gifted with a miracle child and we must ensure her protection from any harm, since your friends have brought enough grief and unpleasantness to my siblings I had to consider having as less enemies as possible."

Mikaela's forehead creased while a knot tied in her stomach. "What have they done that I'm not aware of?"

"We've suffered at they're hands a few times but we weren't always innocent. They've tricked, manipulated, hurt us and most importantly they've killed two of our brothers. With five of us altogether, only me, Niklaus and my sister remained standing."

Alarm struck her, and every muscle in her body froze making her unable to move. "_Killed_ your brothers?" She repeated and Elijah stopped in front of her, noticing how much those news troubled her. "That is... intolerantly, disgraciously terrible and... murderous." She couldn't find her words as she tried to hold in the burn at the back of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Elijah. I never thought they'd be capable of such deeds." Her voice trembled and he acknowledged her sympathy.

"What happened in the past stays in the past." He said comfortingly, then an idea crossed his mind. "My family is organizing a Halloween party this year in our home in New Orleans. You, Stefan, Damon, Elena are invited. Please try and attend. I think it's the best way of celebrating eternal truce between my family and your friends."

Mikaela forced a smile because what she previously heard still rumaged her inside. "I will let them know." She stiffened up. "I just remembered I had somewhere to be." She had to leave immediately, she couldn't cry in front of him and her tears were becoming even more difficult to restrain. A party was the last thing on her list but it did have a kind of appeal therefore she had to convince Stefan to forgive her because she couldn't go alone. She briefly glanced at Elijah until a first tear dropled down her cheek and she spun around before he could notice it. "Good-bye." She uttered quickly and speed-walked down the path that led to the exit of the park.

Elijah remained standing, watching her as she emerged away into the distance, a feeling of suspicion coursed in his mind. He had to know her better, otherwise he felt it would be a great loss.

"Bye." He whispered breathlessly and waited for her image to disappear before he could continue his stroll.

**Hello there! I'm sorry for the late update but I have been so busy lately and I actually took my time writing this chapter. I hope you like it and will consider to carry on reading ****_A Battle Called Love_****. Please leave me a review of your thoughts and what you think will happen next. Thanks for reading and until next time I hope you have a great time.**


	3. Spark An Old Flame

_Chapter 3: Spark An Old Flam_e

New Orleans, 2018

October

Elijah supervised his compelled labourers with a lack of concentration. With Klaus and the rest out of town it felt much harder to organise a party. Rebekah offered to help but she really didn't do much. It was all left for him to deal with. He set it in his mind that tonight had to be perfect. Decorations were being hung from the ceiling which to him they looked pathetic but that's what the 21st Century was all about. A music system was being set up, food and alcohol were brought in and the ballroom was almost full after just an hour of preparation. He thought back to the conversation that he had with Mikaela a few days ago. She seemed so. . . Strange but familiar too. One minute she was willing to talk and then the next she chose to go elsewhere. It didn't make much sense to him yet and he hoped he'd figure out more things about her. Soon. She was also very beautiful. Dark brown hair that glostened with ginger highlights in the glow of the sun, hazel and playful eyes, perfect skin with a very pale complection. . . And those bloodred lips.

The sound of a hard fall broke into Elijah's thoughts, which startled him. He found one of his labourers lying flat on the floor in a pool of blood. He felt revolted but didn't panic. His eyes searched the ballroom for the culprit, when a sudden voice called from behind. "Hello there, brother." The voice said casually and Elijah recognised it straightaway.

He licked his lips before he turned around to greet his sibling. "Kol! Welcome back." He said full of surprise. In all days he did not expect Kol to return home today.

Kol smirked, and the drops of blood around the corners of his mouth stretched on his skin. "Judging by your facial expression, I'm debating whether I should feel very welcome." He countered sarcastically. He reached out to Elijah's breast pocket and withdrew the handkerchief which he then used to wipe the blood from his mouth. Since Kol was resurrected again in his own Original vampire body he returned to his old, obnoxious self and started to behave recklessly again. Elijah didn't always approve to his behaviour but he really did feel his absence while he was gone , so now he was grateful that he had his little brother back, no matter the circumstances. However he didn't believe that he was killing out of the crave for attention anymore because Kol fitted much better in the family this time, so whatever the reason was it would always remain a mystery.

"That isn't true. I just didn't assume you'd come back today. This is your home too and you are always welcome, brother." Elijah uttered kindly and Kol dropped the handkerchief on the floor after staining it red.

"So what's the deal with all of this?" Kol asked, pointing out to the useless decorations hanging around the tall ceiling.

"We are holding a Halloween party tonight for the locals." Elijah answered his question.

"We as in you. What the hell are high scools for then?" Kol muttered as he wandered around and Elijah just shrugged. "We'll definitely have a feast."

Elijah stiffened, "No. No we _won't_." He protested, "Did you hear me? It's an event for the locals and the law clearly states that if the vampires want to remain in New Orleans they cannot feed on them. Promise me you will not touch, eat or kill anyone tonight." He commanded and Kol just rolled his eyes in disapproval.

"Fine." Kol agreed as he waved his hands in surrender. "I won't do anything. It wasn't going to be much fun anyway without Nik around. Where is he?"

"He wanted to take a break from the city. He went out of town with Hope. Hayley and Jackson joined them too." Elijah told him as he picked up the corpse from the floor. He was used to clearing up his siblings' mess. "Why do you ask?"

Kol took a moment to think about his answer. "I just miss my niece."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Elijah admitted. Hope was the only person whom around Kol would never misbehave or do anything stupid. She was definitely their family's hope. "Now." Elijah continued, "Shall we get ready for this party?"

Stefan agreed to forgive her. He accepted to go to the party with her and Damon and Elena came along too. However she didn't think she would ever forgive them. Not for what she found out. Whenever she remembered about it tears would flood into her eyes. Even now. She fought to the bone to keep them in. She cried enough over the past few days about it, it was time to give it peace. Stefan opened the door of the car for her and she stepped out eagerly. The Mikaelson building that stood before her looked packed even from the outside, and she felt very much nervous about setting foot inside it. She slipped her hand through Stefan's arm and took a deep breath as she walked through the doors, Elena and Damon followed behind. It was just like she imagined. A dozen of couples were dancing to the rythm of the loud music. It was hot inside and the ballroom was dark but only enough to see. The four stood and admired the features of the party until they noticed a pretty woman, tall with flawless blond hair coming toward their way. She stopped right before them and placed a hand on her hip.

"Rebekah. Been a while since we seen you." Damon remarked and she just grinned.

"Damon, Elena, Stefan. Fancy seeing you again." Rebekah said confidently, then her attention drawn to the unfamiliar face. "Stefan's date?"

"Mikaela." Mikaela answered swiftly.

"I'll let Elijah know that you're all here." She turned on her heel and strode over to the other side of the ballroom. The four exchanged glances awkwardly.

"No comment." Elena suggested and they all nodded with agreement. "Shall we dance?" Once hearing that, Damon pulled Elena to the centre of the dance floor and Stefan intended to do the same thing however Mikaela rejected his offering hand.

"I need a drink." She said in her defense and Stefan smiled understandingly.

"I hate dancing anyway." Stefan laughed. "I'm around if you need me." He told her as he faded into the crowd of guests.

Mikaela headed towards the outskirts where long narrow tables were covered in trays of refreshments and delicacies. She picked up a random glass and sniffed the fresh liquid before tasting it. She already felt more relaxed.

"That's the best Bourbon I ever ordered at an event." A voice from behind said and she instantly turned around to find Elijah standing opposite her looking elegant in a navy suit. "You managed to come."

Mikaela grinned, "Yeah, after pleading to Stefan to escourt me." She admitted and Elijah picked up a glass too. "The party is impressive, honestly."

"It's a bit too immature for my liking." Elijah countered as he swirled the Bourbon inside his glass. "To peace." He held the glass out to her. Mikaela echoed his words and gently knocked her glass against his then both tasted the expensive liquid.

Kol stood at the balcony of the ballroom, watching over the flock of people who enjoyed their time drinking and dancing together. He had actually missed attending a party and seriously felt the need to sit back and relax after such an exhausting trip. He was gone for a very long time, since he had a lot of plans on his list and now that he was a little free he had to enjoy his time. Also he did something that in a thousand years didn't expect, and now he was eager to do whatever was necessary to make everything right. He spotted Gilbert standing in the centre as she conversated with the two Salvatores and ne felt sudden contempt. He so regreted hesitating when he had the chance to rip her heart out. Now it was too late for revenge, plus he had other things on his mind. His searched and searched the crowd until he noticed his brother standing by the edge of the room and chatting away with someone. _There she is_, he thought and a glint of mischief hinted in his eyes. He started for her, not bothering to take the stairs so instead he just jumped down to the ground floor. Her essence attracted him like a magnet and he did not take his eyes off of her not even for the slightest second.

"So did you meet my sister?" Elijah asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes but we didn't really get a chance to talk. It would be nice to meet more of your family." Mikaela smiled softly.

"Well my brother is around here somewhere." Elijah stated when a pair of hands patted him on the shoulders.

"Elijah! What a beauty do we have here?" Mikaela noticed a man walking to Elijah's side after he removed his hands from his shoulders. Afetr seeing his face clearly a wave of shock hit her harshly. She jerked backwards as her chin dropped._ Kol? Is that you or am I already drunk?_ She thought to herself as she tried to overcome the consuming disbelief. Kol motioned at her to keep quiet and then gave her an iconic smirk while Elijah hadn't noticed what was truly going on.

"Speak of the devil." Elijah said as he turned to him. "Mikaela, meet my youngest brother."

Kol requested her hand and she offered it curiously. He held it gently and gave it a kiss below the wrist. At his touch she felt a rush and realised that this was real. "Kol Mikaelson." He uttered in a dreamy voice.

"Mikaela Carter." She replied and Elijah realised she gave his brother her full name. "It's lovely to meet you, Kol."

"The pleasure is mine." He said mischeviously and Mikaela grew desperate to talk to him privately.

"Mikaela currently lives in Mystic Falls." Elijah told him.

Kol stared at her with his head tilted to one side. "Is that so?"

Mikaela's patience grew shorter so she excused herself immediately. "I must visit the ladies' room. Enjoy the rest of your night gentlemen." She hurried past them and charged to the other end. Kol watched her leave with reminiscing eyes, understanding her message.

"You see that Elijah? She wants to be followed." Kol said as ne headed toward her.

"Stop right there." Elijah commanded. "No she will _not_ be followed. She's here with Stefan Salvatore."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I kn-" he hushed himself quickly. "I'm pretty sure I don't care."

"Kol you promised me something this morning." Elijah reminded him.

"Oh so now I'm not allowed to interact with anyone? You aren't the boss of me Elijah."

Elijah held a hand forward. "Kol I implore you, leave her alone."

Kol flared his nostrils. "I'm going up to my room. This 'party' is a waste."

Elijah bit back on his teeth and wondered if he was a little too harsh. He watched as both Mikaela and Kol blended in with the herd of the guests before he continued with his drink.

Mikaela could feel her face burning and a strange knot tying in her stomach. She was still in shock and didn't know if she'd be able to come out of it very soon. She sneaked out into the back garden where nobody could see her and let the mild breeze cool her face. Her body shook slightly as the cold temperature of the late October evening surrounded her.

"I believe it's been a hell of a long time." Kol's voice came from an unknown direction and then she noticed him standing in front of her. She tried to speak but her tongue tangled up and then she pulled herself together willingly.

"_Kol_." She managed to say. "I was told that you died only a few days ago but. . . You're here right now. . . I don't know what to believe."

He smirked at her, glad to see that she was keen on talking to him after such a long time. "I did die. Twice in fact." He stated and he noticed that her face showed disbelief. "I died the first time at the hands of your. . . Friends. It happened right after you seen me for the last time-"

"- you mean after you _ran_ off without saying good-bye." She corrected him.

"I was planning on coming back to you, but obviously couldn't." He explained in a soft voice. "My witch of a mother brought me back to life two years after but into a mortal body, believing she'd redeem me from the evil that she'd created. However, she resurrected my brother Finn too and he - killed me. Again. But now, I am back and been back for years." Kol uttered as he came closer to her.

She rose a brow, "And not even for a second did you consider looking for me?" Her voice had sadness and disappointment mixed in it.

Kol just shrugged. "It's not as if you'd be interested in me after this whole time. You have Stefan Salvatore wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

Surprise flashed in her face. "How do you know-"

"So you _are_ using him." He concluded. "Question now is, what for?"

"_Were_ using him but that's none of your business. The authority you had on me before is no longer available, Kol."

Kol gazed at her, still reminiscing in the memories that they had together. "You nave no idea how often I asked myself if l'd ever get to hear your voice pronounce my name again." He continued grinning, but she didn't believe him.

"Don't try to seduce me again." She demanded with a firm tone. Kol stepped so close to her that they could nearly touch. She aligned her face with his propperly, showing bravery and resistance.

"This is no seduction." He disagreed with her. "It's just an old spark. Let's admit. You missed me. You missed me at least once since I was gone." His eyes pierced down through her soul as his fingers gently grazed her cheek. "Some of us just can't hide from the truth." He whispered softly, his cold breath tickled the skin on her nose. A waterfall of memories flooded back into Mikaela's mind. She remembered how his gaze and his words would always help him get under her skin. How she felt vulnerable when they were so close to each other. How her heart would thump every time their fingers would touch. He dropped his hand back by his side, watching her struggle to resist him. She missed everything about him. She missed his smirk, his tendency of using words of endearment, his mischief and his obnoxious behaviour. And trapped in the imaginary cage that he built around her she felt defeated. As much as she tried to block him out she failed to. Staring deeply into his eyes she saw a reflection of their history. His stare undressed her and she knew that she just lost the game.

Without even bothering to look around first, she reached her hands out to the back of his head and pulled him close enough so that their lips met. Kol didn't refuse. Instead, he wrapped his hands around her waist and sealed her body next to his. His short hair weaved in between her fingers as she clasped at it securely, afraid to let go because it might cost her forever. They caressed one another's lips with passion and unexpected greed. The rest of the world was an entire blur because as long as they were close nothing else mattered. Thair eyes were shut, however they could feel every motion and every new touch. Mikaela then felt her back being pressed against the wall. The hard bricks didn't receive much of her attention as his caresses and his desire distracted her from anything else. He slipped one hand down to the back of her thigh and he tugged it until it wrapped around his hip but the tightness of her dress didn't allow much freedom of movement. When his mouth tore away from hers she gasped uncontrollably. His lips continued exploring her collarbone until they arrived at the side of her neck.

"I missed you so much." She gasped again as she rejoiced the generousity of his passion. She rose her chin up to the moonlight while he was kissing, no, biting, into her skin. Her eyes opened in panic. She could feel his extended canines dig deep into her neck, releasing a somewhat pleasant pain. "Stop. Please." She begged with a whisper but Kol ignored her request since he was too busy sucking out the blood beneath her skin. He released her thigh and her leg dropped back into place as his hand moved up to hold her by the shoulder. Then his fangs slowly pulled away and she relaxed and as soon as their eyes met again a blow came out of nowhere and ripped Kol apart from her. She then saw Elijah holding him down by the throat.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Elijah shouted as he tightened his grip.

Mikaela felt frightened, angry at Kol and concerned about Elijah's violence. "Elijah stop! You're hurting him!"

Elijah looked at her and removed his fingers from Kol's throat. Then suddenly Kol took Elijah down and kicked him in the gut. "She's not a local. I can feed on her if I want to." Kol muttered and then used his vampire ability to rush into town.

Mikaela froze as she watched Elijah struggle back on his feet. He walked over to her, looking a little dismayed. "I'm sorry about my brother. It's hard to keep him under control." He apologised on Kol's behalf. She opened her mouth to say something but Elijah didn't give her the chance. "Although I never thought that you'd have intersets in men as such." He noticed her eyes widening. "Unfortunately I seen _everything_."

She clenched her jaw. "You did not see anything." She spoke in a demanding voice. "I ask you nicely to keep this a secret." Blood dripped from her wound and Elijah offered her his healing one but she refused it.

"You have my word." Elijah murmured. She smiled quickly then budged past him as she returned back indoors.


	4. What You Did In The Dark

_Chapter 4: What You Did In The Dark_

"_Be, be, be careful making wishes in the dark, dark. Can't be sure when they've hit their mark. And besides in the mean meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart... My songs know what you did in the dark. So light 'em up." _

_-F.O.B, My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_

...

Mystic Falls, 2018

November

Three days had passed since the Halloween party and Mikaela still felt bewildered about what happened. After so many years, Kol crossed her path once more and it happened at the most unexpected of times. The way he kissed her. . . It felt so real, so longing, so passionate. But then when he bit her. . . She was scared, angry. Overall most importantly she was disappointed with him. She understood that he died and suffered a lot but when he was alive again why didn't he at least bother to look for her? She suffered too after he left her and at the time when she needed him he wasn't there for her. There was only one explanation to that: he didn't care. So if he didn't care neither should she. It was wrong to expect anything from Kol Mikaelson. It was wrong to feel anything for him. He was _wrong_ for her. Yet it felt so right.

She lifted her cup of coffee from the table and brought it up to her lips. She savoured the bitter liquid gratefully. It was very energising and just what she required. She then set her eyes on Matt who sat opposite her, scanning around the Mystic Grill for anyone who'd show him more attention than she did. She felt sympathy for him after everything that he's been through. She knew that his cousin died quite a while ago and it was hard for him to ingest. It was hard for her to ingest too. Matt was always busy with things of his own and he didn't have time to hang out, and that annoyed her. They had more in common than he'd ever imagine. But this time when he actually could talk to her, she was procrastinating.

She rested the cup back on the table with a loud noise and his blue eyes instantly drew to hers, then she spoke. "Sorry if I'm holding you up. I just feel the need of talking to someone."

Matt smiled, "No that's okay. I think I need to get distracted from everything, you know."

Mikaela frowned, knowing what he meant. "You're stiill not ready to abandon the case of your cousin's death?" She regreted asking that once she said it.

Matt shook his head angrily, "Jake died in an animal attack. In this country, 'animal attack' is a term used to cover for a vampire. And I'm not letting the case go until I find out who killed him."

"It's been almost two years hasn't it? I mean, it could be anyone, Matt. You're putting yourself at risk without realising. Killing the culprit isn't going to bring Jake back." She summoned. Her voice shook while pronouncing Jake's name.

"No but it will prevent any other innocent people from getting killed." He snapped, sounding determined. He took a moment to think, "His death happened in Denver. You're from there aren't you? Tell me, are 'animal attacks' frequent in there?" Matt asked curiously with sadness forming into his blue irises.

Mikaela shifted in her seat. "I went to college there, that's all. And during the years I've spent there the crime rate wasn't high."

"That means the vampire didn't live there. It was on the move." He concluded. "Jake went to college there too." Matt stated then sipped from his own coffee cup. "Did you know him?"

She stared as her expression faltered , "No. I didn't." She answered swiftly. "I'm sure he was a great person." Her voice trembled a little but she made an attempt at hiding it.

"We weren't close, but he was one less person in my family after his death." Matt's eyes turned dull, and she was too afraid to tell him something that would take at least a fragment of his pain away. Her sight turned to the large window of the Mystic Grill. There was quite a bit of movement outside, it was noticeable as many people walked past every few seconds. She then took another sip of coffee and noticed a man going past the window. She waited for him to disappear once he'd continue on walking down the street. He didn't. He stopped and turned so that they'd make eye contact. Mikaela froze, and shortly after she realised who the man was. _Kol_. He watched her intensely. She stood up suddenly and felt every nerve in her body urging for that damned door. She wanted to go to him, talk, clear things out and convince herself that he wasn't right for her. A smirk filled with confidence pulled on his face once he saw her stand up but then he continued with his walk. There was a glint of menace in his eyes which came to her as a warning sign, so she darted to the exit of the Grill rapidly, ignoring Matt's questions about where she was heading. When she got outside, Kol was already gone. She spun her head in search for him but he was nowhere to be found. He literally vanished. Irritated, she went back inside where she sat down opposite Matt again.

"Sorry about that." She told him. "I thought I seen someone."

Matt nodded in understanding and as soon as he opened his mouth to carry on with their conversation about Jake, a hard fist punched their table. The two startled in response and their heads jerked up to see Stefan standing beside them. He looked angered, and hurt as he glared at Mikaela.

"You deceiving, two-faced _bitch_!" Stefan raged and everyone in the Grill went silent. Stefan gave each of them an individual glare and they resumed to their tasks shortly after.

Mikaela jumped up from her seat, dismayed and Matt did the same. "Stefan, what the hell?!" Mikaela shouted.

"I can't believe you!" He shouted too and he was the only one who knew what he was talking about. "You lied to me this entire time!"

Her eyebrows met and she was worried about what could happen next. "Lied to you about what? Could you be any more vague?"

Stefan looked like he experienced real wrath. "You pretended to love me for this long. You _used_ me to get to something or someone that your slut ass wanted!" He clenched his fist as he lashed his anger onto her.

Mikaela was shocked, and terrified. She never seen Stefan like this. She never heard him use such words. There was no way in hell he could have found that out on his own. It was one of the things she was most afraid of. The guilt started consuming her already. She wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"Wow man, calm down! I'm sure this is a mistake." Matt interfered as he tried to defend her but Stefan pushed him out of the way.

"You used me to get to him!" Stefan shouted. "_Him_! That lunatic who never wished us anything but harm! Well let me tell you something, he doesn't want you!" His soul was crushed, she could see it in his eyes. "I bumped into him earlier and he told me to open my eyes and see who you truly are, because despite his madness he received the same thing from you once!"

Mikaela's jaw dropped open and Matt again intersected. "Who are you talking about?" He asked in a way that would get Stefan to calm.

But Stefan only got angrier. "Kol Mikaelson." He hissed and the hatred was visible. His sight turned to Mikaela. "That's right. I had a chat with him. He told me and I quote that you guys 'used to have. . . _Fun_', back in 2012, in Denver he recalled. He said that he told you everything about him and that you even assisted to some of his dirty tasks."

Matt stared at her in alarm. Mikaela couldn't believe her ears. "That happened six years ago, Stefan! Him and I are over!"

"Don't even try to make excuses and tell me that you care about me. I won't believe you. Surely you enjoyed each other's company for an entire month when you left me! Why else would you go back to Denver? I actually forgave you for leaving unexpectedly while I thought you loved me but meanwhile I escorted you at that stupid Hallowedn party and thought you were having a drink, you were actually giving Kol a drink." Stefan uttered, sounding disappointed which only made Mikaela feel embarrassed.

"Stefan I'm so sorry." She apologised and she meant it. It was never her intention to make Stefan fall for her but she seen it as an opportunity to get closer to the people she did have interests in meeting. However his assumptions were wrong. She didn't go back to Denver for Kol. She didn't know anything about him until she returned to Mystic Falls. Most importantly, she didn't use Stefan to get to Kol or any of the Mikaelsons.

Stefan shut his eyes then when he opened them again tears were about to fall out. "I wish I could believe you. Why don't you do me a favour and get the hell out of my life." With those said, Stefan spun around and walked away from her. Mikaela turned to Matt who was as pale as a ghost.

"Kol Mikaelson's alive." Matt muttered. "But Jeremy killed him with a white oak stake."

"He did?" Mikaela's eyes widened. "Jeremy's the one who killed him?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah but he deserved it. Kol tried to cut off his arm and he compelled Damon to kill him. Let's not forget that he crushed my hand one evening while I attended the Mikaelson's welcoming ball." He seemed rather disgusted of Kol's behaviour and she felt it too. _The Mikaelson Ball_, she remembered it. Her first taste of Mystic Falls and first taste of magic, metaphorically speaking. She refused to think so much about it now. There was no time for good memories when Kol was clearly declaring war on her for an unknown reason. She had to think of something. Fast. Because if he'd find out her biggest secret she could kiss her dreams of a happy life goodbye.

_Later. . ._

It was now evening, the streets of Mystic Falls were dark and barely anyone was out of their homes. Kol walked down the path that led to Mikaela's house. He wanted to see her reaction when he'd show up at her doorstep after what he did. Although there were serious matters caught in between the two he still wanted to play a little game. He was testing her. He wanted to see how long till she'd cease and fall at his feet. Also he enjoyed seeing ner get angry at him. It was something that he used to purposely do all the time just to amuse himself. There was only one thing that he was concerned about though: going too far. If he would cross the line he might lose the game while it would look like he won. He knew Mikaela much better than she knew herself, and he was aware that she was not an easy forgiver. So he had to stick to a limit because he was willing to pay a very high price for something that only she could grant him.

He was almost there, about to enter the front garden and the game would begin. When he turned left and made a step forward a blow out of nowhere attacked him. In a flash he got dragged to the middle of the road where a force pushed him down. His head pressed against the rough cement while his hands were being tugged behind his back. It came unexpected and he couldn't see who it was that had so much strength against him. He didn't feed properly today, so his power was not contained enough.

"Kol Mikaelson." The voice of the one who held him flat on his chest said. The voice sounded deep and angry. "You and I had a deal, remember?" The voice continued and Kol suddenly distinguished who it belonged to.

Kol hissed before he spoke. "If it isn't the brave Ivan." Kol stated then gained his strength. He shook the man off his back, threw him a few feet away then flashed to his side and held him down by the throat with his foot. "You know very well that I don't do deals." He muttered calmly as he stood over Ivan with total confidence. "Now," he carried on, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you. We both know that pulling stunts on an Original isn't very smart."

Ivan tried to shift his foot off but he didn't have any luck in doing so because Kol increased the pressure every time he'd move. "There aren't many." He said, "But I'm sure that you being the architect of my death won't be easily overlooked by my great niece."

Kol pressed his foot so hard on Ivan's throat that he nearly suffocated him. "Mikaela doesn't even know you exist." He stated the obvious with a faint chuckle. "Plus, what makes you believe I even care about what she thinks of me?"

Ivan's eyebrows lifted on his forehead. "Why else would you be here then?" He pointed at Mikaela's house that stood before them. Ivan then gritted his teeth. "You said you'd leave her alone. You told me that you'll stay away from her."

"And I did. For six years." Kol uttered as he stared down at him with superiority.

"Then why return to her now?" Ivan questioned him as he gotten a grip of his foot.

"She simply has something that I want." Kol replied vaguely and kicked him in the chin so that his hands would come away from his expensive shoes.

"What does she have that you want?"

"Can't tell you. It's nothing of your concern."

"I don't want my niece involved with you at any cost!" Ivan shouted as he managed to shift Kol's foot away from his throat and he stood up swiftly. He aimed fists at his face but Kol dodged them effortlessly.

"Spare me the 900 year-old uncle dismay that you have and let me handle my plans _my_ way." Kol demanded then threw Ivan into the air and he landed on top of a car in the driveway. The car's windscreen smashed into pieces and it started beeping noisily, awakening the neighbourhood. Kol then took a better look at the vehicle and noticed that it was a black Audi. He cursed when he realised it was Mikaela's car.

Ivan flashed to Kol and grasped his neck, strangling him. "Stay away from Mikaela!" He commanded him. "Otherwise I will kill, ruin, destroy whatever it is you're after!" Ivan loosened his grip and zoomed away, disappearing into thin air.

Kol forgotten entirely about him. With Ivan around he was putting many things in danger because Ivan held in possession a weapon that could kill him and his siblings. He stole it from them 900 years ago but didn't dare use it on any of them because any other Mikaelson would kill him in no time. Kol's siblings weren't aware that Ivan had a white oak stake, but he was. But Kol didn't feel threatened by him. Kol would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And for now, he wanted to get to Mikaela. He wanted to wrap her around his little finger.


	5. Thanks For The Memories

_Chapter 5: Thanks For The Memories_

_"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. 'He tastes like you. . . Only sweeter.' One night, yeah, and one more time. Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories. 'See, he tastes like you. . . But sweeter."_

_-F.O.B, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_

...

Mystic Falls, 2018

November

Kol walked into the back garden of Mikaela's house. The front door was locked so the only chance to get inside was by trying the window. He felt frustrated after he spent a whole hour trying to get Mikaela's broken car to shut up. Its high pitched beeps still rang in his ears, it was so loud yet no one dared to come out strangely. He glanced up at the window of her bedroom. A smirk flashed on his face when he saw that it was wide open, just like a provoking invitation. The lights were out not only in there but in every other room. He used his sensitive hearing to listen for any sounds of movement. He focused on the building, searched for any infrasound coming from behind those brick walls. All he could pick up was someone breathing lightly. No other movement. _She's in there_, _sleeping like a baby,_ he thought to himself then without hesitation he jumped up the window.

The room was dim but his sharp eyesight worked at his advantage. From all he could see it was tidy and just like he remembered it. Two big closets on either ends of the room, the antique dressing table rested by the wall opposite the bed. There she was. . . Laid down on the average sized mattress of that wooden framed bed, covered to the waist in silk sheets. They looked similar to the silk sheets she had last time he'd been in there but only in a different colour. She loved silk, he knew it for a fact, but no silk could match the smoothness of her skin. Despite the sentiments he lacked for her he loved the felt of her skin, he always used to linger for a bit when he pressed his lips against it.

He moved subtly around the room so he wouldn't wake her and sat down on a chair in the far corner of her bedroom. He observed her for a while, looking for any changes in her appearance. First time he'd seen her she was nineteen and gullible. Impressively she was now six years older and looked the same apart from her hair that was now a little shorter. She looked so peaceful while in deep slumber and as much as he wanted her to wake up so he could see her reaction, he considered letting her sleep. Her mind was open to him. _How about a little flashback, darling Mikaela?_ He thought to himself as he entered her head. This was going to be entertaining.

_Mystic Falls, 2012_

_The Mikaelson Ball_

_Time to swap partners. It was halfway through the waltz and Kol was gladder than glad to give that woman away in exchange for another. Perhaps one who could actually dance. He gave the woman a spin and sent her to someone else. It was much better without her because whether he wanted or not he kept on stepping on her white dress, and he didn't want to,put on a show by falling on the marble floor. Moments later another landed into his arms. It came unexpected for both of them. She looked more like a girl. Appealing, more than enough. Her dark brown hair was half pinned up, and her gown looked different to the rest of the other women's. It was a dark purple, strapless, he noticed that due to the bareness of her shoulders. It was easier to dance with her because her gown was tight all the way to the knees, then it popped outwards gracefully to the bottom, Rebekah was blabbing on about those kind of gowns being called mermaid dresses or something. She wore light make-up but her bloodred lips were hard to miss. She looked delicious._

_Kol was bored anyway, so he decided to charm her before he'd eat her. He gave her a smirk before speaking. "You're much better at waltzing than the previous lady. What's your name, love?"_

_She smiled at him. "Mikaela Carter. What about you?"_

_"Kol Mikaelson." He said proudly and noticed her eyebrows shoot up._

_"How lucky I am to be dancing with one of the hosts." She uttered with a smile still printed on her face._

_Kol stroked his hand on her hip for just a second and he could see that she was intrigued by his action. "You're the luckiest to be dancing with me." He countered and he could have sworn he heard her giggle slightly. They continued dancing silently, seeing that she was not much of a chatterbox he went on. "So how about you welcome me into this lovely town?"_

_She snorted in amusement. "I very much would, however I only just arrived here myself. I bought a house here which I'm planning to use for vacations."_

_Kol gazed at her intensely as they circled around the ballroom and the music's beat sped up. They looked into each other's eyes as they continously moved their feet to the rythm of the song. Her gown swished as he moved her around. All Kol could be thinking about was the taste of her blood. How sweet and warm it would feel as it would pour down his throat. The music slowed back down and he took it as a sign of speaking again. "You don't look more than twenty yet you own enough to afford a vacation house?"_

_"My guardian was rich. She left me her will before she died." She told him with discreet sadness in her voice. She used to have a guardian, which could only mean that she was an orphan._

_The waltz ended, and Kol bowed before ner like he was supposed to. He then kissed her gloved hand and said. "Thank you for the dance Mikaela Carter. I hope to see you around."_

_"Me too." She nodded her head and stepped away from him. Kol watched her leave with mischief in his dark eyes. He couldn't wait to feed on her, but first he let her go although he knew she wanted to stay. She was falling in his trap and he'd soon enjoy his feast. But for now he let her keep on walking. . ._

Mikaela shot up from the bed. Her breath was shortened and her heart raced in her chest. Why on earth was she having flashbacks? And why of him? She looked around the room cautiously for some reason. The furniture was untouched, everything was still. Then the moving curtains caught her attention. They were being blown by the wind coming from the open window. She jumped from the bed and went over to shut it. That dream, flashback, whatever it was would lay heavily on her mind now. It was only the beginning of her night that night. There was much more to come and to her it will never be forgotten.

_Mystic Falls, 2012_

_The Mikaelson Ball_

_The ball ended abruptly, but it had. She wished it didn't though. It was the best time she had in ages since Margaret's death. That woman gave her everything after her parents abandoned her, she was gone too soon. But that's how life was when cancer tackled you until the last moment. To her, Mikaela owed everything. Without her she wouldn't have been standing there. In front of that luxurious mansion. True, she was wealthy but not crazy enough to spend a fortune on a place like this one. She said her goodbyes to some people that she met then began walking down the path which led to her house, the image of the great mansion deminished behind her. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand. She twirled and saw Kol standing opposite her looking a little miserable. He wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her close. Extremely close that their stomachs pressed against each other. He held her unexpectedly tight that she could barely speak._

_"Kol." She said, "I'm pretty sure the ball has finished."_

_Kol increased the pressure of his embrace. "I've had a ridiculous night since you left me after the dance. Please have the pity and lift up my mood."_

_Her eyebrows met as she watched him with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that." She uttered, "Will walking me home do any good to the improvement of your spirit?" She suggested as she found herself fixing his bowtie._

_"It sure will," Kol replied as he watched her fingers fidget with his collar, "let's go."_

_They walked by esch other's side at a moderate pace. Mikaela didn't want him to leave so quickly, there was something about him that made her want him to stay. "Do you want to tell me what got you to feel so down?" She asked slowly as she tugged at the shawl that covered her bare shoulders._

_"I'd rather not." He answered, "How about we discuss more interesting topics. You, for example." He noticed a twinkle in her eye but she remained quiet. "You have probably heard this too many times tonight but you truly look magnificent."_

_Mikaela could feel her cheeks blush but she tried her best not to make it obvious. "Note that I do not look like this every day. Tonight was a special occasion."_

_"I'm sure you look gorgeous any time of the year. No matter when, I'm sure you'd always catch my attention." Kol complimented her, thinking that inside her home would be the safest place to take her blood._

_"I can say the same about you." She respomded and Kol smiled confidently. She stopped in front of her house however Kol insisted to follow her to the door. "Thank you for walking me." She told him once they reached the front porch. "I don't know how much this has cheered you up but you can come in for a coffee."_

_"I'd love to." He said as he stepped over the treshold freely. _

_He sat and waited in the living room until she brought him a cup of coffee, however he didn't really touch it. To her it felt like he wanted something else, she just couldn't figure what. He was a very handsome man, cocky from all she could see, but that didn't bother her. Her night turned from dull to colourful once she landed in his arms at the waltz. It was thanks to him for lighting up her spirit. Now she had to liven up his, and she didn't know how._

_She sat on the edge of the sofa. "So tell me more about you, Kol."_

_"I wish I could but my tongue tangles up whenever I look at you." He summoned. He really had his way with words, she could see that clearly._

_"Okay then, try and tell me something else." She said with a suggestive tone. She noticed that his gaze became a stare now._

_"You're beautiful." He told her and the corner of her mouth pulled back. He looked her straight in the eyes and commanded. "Don't move." _

_He emphasized on his words but Mikaela gave him a confused face. "Why? Why shouldn't I move?" She shifted on the couch and Kol's face lit up, as if something struck him._

_"Excuse me." He cleared his throat. "I think I've had an excess of champagne tonight."_

_Mikaela nodded her head uneasily. "I need to get out of this uncomfortable outfit." She let him know as she stood up._

_Kol mirrored her motion. "Yeah, I should go. I appreciate your hospitality, Mikaela Carter." He kissed her gloved hand again and headed out of the door._

_She couldn't understand what part of him was so unordinary. It all happened too fast and she already longed for his presence again. The baroque clock hung on the wall that followed up the stairs showed midnight, and she already felt more tired. She entered her bedroom and instantly unfastened the zip of her ball gown. She stripped it off, put it neatly in one of her closets then wore a knee-length nightie. After that she sat down at her dressing table and stared at her reflection. She frowned as she removed the pins from her hair and let the front half of it to fall down into place. She pushed it to one side then took off her jewellery. When she slammed her bracelet against the surface of her dressing table she found another figure appearing in the mirror beside her. She shrieked as she turned around and hopped out of the chair. _

_"Kol!" She uttered breathlessly. "I thought you left."_

_He looked as if he was in deep thought, and he walked over to the window. "I think I should stay for a little while longer. With all that's happening in Mystic Falls, you can never be too safe."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." She said in her defence._

_"Witches, werewolves, vampires. Do you believe in such things?" He asked her as he turned from the window._

_"No but I am interested in them. I'm going to study Occult Studies for college." She let him know. She couldn't comprehend what it was that he wanted._

_"You say you don't believe in such things yet you drink vervain." Kol couldn't help but say. Her eyebrow arched up in confusion._

_"Ver. . . What? I really have no idea what you're talking about." She told him then faced the mirror. Kol froze for a moment as he considered something about her. He walked up behind her and took her hand. He looked at her through the mirror as he ran an idle finger down the full length of her arm. He leaned his head forward. "What is it that you want?" She asked him slowly as she stared at his reflection._

_"No Mikaela." He whispered in her ear. "The question is, what do you want? And I know exactly what it is. You want passion, a reckless life." He wasn't sure if she lied about the vervain so he didn't want to risk drinking her blood. Then he realised that other than hunger there was something else he experinced. Lust. After a whole century spent in his coffin his lust had a great effect on him so if he couldn't use her as food. . ._

_He could hear her heart beating so fast as she turned to face him. She stared into his orbs, lips parted, hand placed on his shoulder. "What I'm about to say might be very untrue but. . . This very moment feels like it will be forever for us. So let's embrace it." Their heads drew closer and closer until their lips touched. A chill ran down Mikaela's spine because as she kissed him she could taste iron. He kissed her in return, enjoying the softness of her lips. The rapture she felt was so sweet. She unsealed her mouth from his and their eyelids flew open. She flung her arms around his neck and muttered softly. "Give me a sample of that reckless life."_

_With those heard, Kol smiled mischievously and pushed her against the wall with his vampire force. Faster than her eyes could see he stripped off the jacket and shirt of his tux while at the same time he lifted her up against the wall. She had to bend down to kiss him but she didn't mind it. She was aroused by the speed of his motions but she didn't want to interrupt their moment by asking where it came from. He slipped his hands underneath her nightie and and caressed her smooth skin. Their mouths stayed together throughout the entire time and Kol didn't think he'd get enough of her like this. So he grasped her bottom and carried her around for a bit, searching for the right place to rest her down. He slid her across the dressing table and a dozen of jewellery, make-up brushes, perfume bottles and cosmetics shattered to the floor. They both ignored the mess they'd made and carried on. He wrapped her legs around him and pulled her closer. She gasped and put her hand around his shoulder while he began kissing her neck. Their moods were already improved and Mikaela couldn't think of anything other than spending the rest of her life with this man that she barely knew, because at that very moment he made her feel alive._

_Seconds, minutes, hours had passed but they did everything possible to fill up the time. Kol stood over her, in the comfort of the silk sheets that covered them in the bed. She couldn't say any clear words; he didn't allow her. He let her small cries fill his ears while his lips danced around her skin. Her flawless skin, he never met something like it before. He found pleasure in touching it. Although he wanted to carry on, he could see that she was running out of energy. He ripped his body away from hers and laid down beside her. She sat up slightly and looked at him questionably._

_"Why did you stop?" She asked him in a somewhat disappointed tone._

_"You're tired. I think I've exhausted you enough." He muttered in an uninterested voice._

_"If you say so." She agreed with him and dropped back down. He extended a welcoming arm around her and she placed a hand on his chest. "Your speed and strength are unnatural." She remembered._

_Kol laughed. "I think you had too much to drink at that ball."_

_She wanted to believe him but she didn't. For some reason she wasn't afraid of him though. "Anyway," she continued, "that was great."_

_Kol smirked. "Best night of your life I suppose."_

_"What makes you think that." She mumbled with pretence in her voice._

_"Come on. You think I don't know that it was your first time?" Kol began chuckling._

_Surprise flashed on Mikaela's face. "How do you know?"_

_"I felt your nervousness." He said as he stood up from the bed._

_Mikaela pouted her lips. "Do you have to go?"_

_"I'm afraid yes. I have to be back before anyone notices I'm missing. That will put my sister in a bad light when she returns in the morning." Kol told her as he wore his clothes. "Well, tonight really paid off."_

_"Thank you for these memories, Kol." She whispered and watched him exit the room with a smile on his face._

A tear dropped down Mikaela's cheek as she stared out the window. Memories of him started haunting her again. She hated it. She tried to hate him too, but it was hard.


	6. Kol, Cold, Freezing

_Chapter 6: Kol, Cold, Freezing_

_"I'm in love with a zombie (boy), but his heart is so cold. Cold, cold, cold(freezing), freezing. Got my heart bleeding, bleeding. Cold, cold, freezing, freezing. Got my heart bleeding, bleeding."_

_\- Natalia Kills, Zombie_

...

Mystic Falls, 2018

November

Mikaela could not sleep at night the entire week due to the thought and paranoia of someone perhaps coming after her. Her wrecked car might have only been a message. But what kind of message would that be? She was angry, mainly because she had difficulty with travelling until she'd get a new car, she was tired and most importantly she was afraid. What else could life bring her? How much more could she get hurt? All that she needed now was someone to hunt her down. However she didn't remember making any enemies. . . So whoever it was that destroyed her car could be someone she never met. Why that and not anything else though? Did they or it _know_ that she had to leave again next month? And _what_ she had to leave for?

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make herself a coffee. There were no more chances of falling back asleep and the sun was up therefore a stimulat would be her best option. When she closed the door of the fridge after she brought out the box of milk, a figure appeared standing beside her. She screamed instantly and picked up a knife from the kitchen counter. Piercing brown eyes locked hers and then she noticed who it was.

"Get the hell out of my house, Kol!" she demanded as she threatened him by pointing the tip of the sharp blade towards him.

Kol smirked, "Now that's no way to treat a guest, is it?"

"Last time I checked I didn't plan on having any guests and especially not you." She uttered harshly, glaring at him with mere wrath.

"Once you invite someone into your home you must expect their return. I mean, you used to be much more hospitable before." He made a few steps closer to her. "What happened to the Mikaela I remember?"

Mikaela gulped the lump in her throat as she looked down to the floor for just a second. "She died the minute you walked away."

Kol gasped sarcastically, "Isn't that adorable? When a woman loves a man, her world shatters once he is out of it."

"But when a man loves a woman, he would do anything to stay in her world forever." She said with bitterness in her voice. "I hope you get what I'm saying. Now get _out_."

Kol pressed his index finger onto the tip of the knife and pushed it down together with her hand. "Put that away, before you hurt yourself."

She arched an eyebrow, "Like you care."

"You're right." Kol agreed, "I don't care. But I need you to stay alive in order to get what I want from you."

"What could I possibly have that you want?" She snapped with incredulity.

"Don't you think it would be much more fun if you worked that out on your own?"

Mikaela lifted up the knife again and pointed it to his heart. "_What_ do you want?"

Kol smiled, "Go ahead," he whispered, "use it. It's going to hurt you more than it'll hurt me."

"Is that so? You believe I still have feelings for you?"

"Your words not mine. That's what you're fighting to deny, darling. I'm honestly not interested. You'll get over me sooner or later. . . Or you won't."

Mikaela tightened her grip on the knife's handle and then she slowly placed it down on the table, then walked over into the living room.

"See," Kol continued, "I knew you wouldn't do it." He started laughing as he followed her.

"I didn't stab you because I'd never lower myself to your standards. As much as you deserve it, ruthless violence would never be my answer." She disputed as she turned her back to him. "And if you think I still like you then I'm afraid you have serious issues with your perception."

"Well my perception is telling me that something has gotten to scare you." He told her and she turned around in response. "Correct me if I'm wrong." He watched her as she clenched her jaw and glanced down. "I'm right." He concluded, "Can you not see that you are transparent like glass to me? I can read you like an open book, Mikaela."

"Someone wrecked my car last week." She told him and observed how Kol started laughing again. "What's so amusing?" She huffed in annoyance.

"That was me. Some guy tried to fight me and he landed on your car after I threw him twenty feet up in the sky. It wasn't intentional." He said and began grinning once he saw Mikaela's shocked face.

Suddenly she extended her arm and slapped him across the face, causing his head to turn to one side. "You bastard!" She shouted angrily.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that the brother before me was the bastard in my family." Kol joked as he faced her again.

She was fuming and didn't know how to react to his behaviour. "Just get _out_." She commanded but Kol just continued standing opposite her, ignoring whatever she'd say. Mikaela frowned and sat on the couch, clasping her head with both palms. "Who was the guy?"

Kol hesitated and she noticed it. "It doesn't matter."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Okay, then what were you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter." He repeated.

"Then what the hell matters?" She nearly shouted in frustration.

"What matters is that you tell me what you used Stefan Salvatore for." He demanded as he looked down at her.

"Unbelievable." She said as a reaction to his absurdance. "You really wanna know why?" She shot up from the couch and looked him straight in the eyes. "Because I remembered you told me about your brother's issues with some Salvatores. I knew that if I'd meet one it would be easier for me to get in contact with you."

Kol's forehead creased as he inched his head forward. "You still care about me." He stated, "Should I feel aroused by that or what?"

"No," Mikaela shook her head vigorously, "I just want you to realise what a jerk you are." With those heard Kol's expression faltered but arrogance was still visible in it. She continued, "After six years I thought you actually changed. I thought that maybe life taught you a lesson. But by the time you bit me after kissing me I knew that you hadn't changed at all, and whatever respect and trace of feelings I still had left for you finally poured away."

"You are denying it again." He disputed as he witnessed tears forming in her eyes. He cupped her face with his hands and said, "Tell me truthfully, how does this feel?" He rubbed her cheeks gently with his thumbs as he gazed down her soul, listening to her heartbeat.

A small tear fell from the corner of her eye. "Cold." She answered him with very little power in her voice. Kol didn't seem like it but her remark actually hit him. She shoved his hands away from her face. "See that's the problem with you Kol. You're emotionally unstable too. You think I don't know that you suffered a lot while trying to Get the attention of your own family? You have a tainted heart, you are very weak inside yet you try and pose for a strong person when you actually aren't really one. I might be transparent like glass to you but you're as thin as paper to me, and I know that because my words are getting to you right now and you're afraid I might be right." She swallowed another lump in her throat. "If anyone is denying their feelings at this point; it's you." She wiped away the tear and stood firmly before him. "I _loved_ you. But you are incapable of love, Kol Mikaelson. No one will ever love you as much as I did. . . But if anyone ever does, they'll end up hurt or dead. Luckily your family is immortal and love you because you are their blood and they have no other choice. But I do, and I choose to hate you."

Kol looked hurt, and he didn't want to fulfil the things she just said. But yet he did it anyway. He was raging inside and couldn't finght his instincts. His eyes reddened and his dark veins pressed against the skin under them rapidly. In a heartbeat he grasped her shoulders and let out his anger on her. He viciously ripped into her neck and listened to her helpless screams. She tried fighting him off but she couldn't. He wanted to bite and drink violently until she'd break; it was uncontrollable. It felt like he couldn't escape his demons as adrenalin infused his body. In a fit of rage, he flung her across the living room. Mikaela landed on her knees, she arched her back forward as she placed her hand on the bloody wound while crying with exasperation. She was louder than Kol could handle, and then he realised what he had done. His mouth and chin were covered with vivid blood and he was taken aback by the image in front of his eyes: a girl wailing in pain, both physical and emotional, her face was conquered by struggle and suffering, sitting with knees in a pool of the same blood that stained his lips. It appeared like her every muscle shook with fear as she glanced at him with eyes glassed over.

"You savage beast!" She exclaimed. "Is this what you do to the people who are honest with you? Well too bad for you 'cause what I told you is the most honest thing I've told someone in months!"

Kol walked over to her swiftly, "Mikaela I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened to me." He said with guilt in his voice. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into his skin. "Please, let me heal you." He crouched by her side but she winced back and kicked her feet at him.

"Stay away from me! Get out!" She shouted and cried at the same time, Kol could barely recognise her. He watched her as he insisted to aid her. "Get out now!" She screamed again and Kol granted her wish, more dragging himself out of the door than exiting willingly as he couldn't afford leaving her bleeding that way.

Once the door shut behind him she started crying even harder as she noticed the red puddle that she almost drowned in. Her hands were just as vivid and the ache in her neck was insufferable. She crawled over to a desk and took her phone. She dialed a number and put the device to her ear.

"Matt," her voice trembled, "I need you to come to my place immediately. I've been attacked."

Kol flashed back into the house. As much as he tried to stay away he couldn't. Her eyes shot up at him and he could see the pain dissolved into those tears that oozed out of them. It was almost heartbreaking. He kneeled in front of her and she leaned against the wall, terrified and drenched in tears and blood.

"Mikaela." He spoke softly, "I beg you. Let me heal you." He bit into his wrist again and put it near her mouth. She brought her lips to it and drank a very little amount which didn't heal the wound properly. Then she rested her head against the wall again and stared right through him. "I"m so sorry." He whispered and she focused her eyes on him again.

He could hear her heartbeat slow back down to normal before she tried to talk. "Make me forget." She said with a lack of strength in her tone. "Because I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you. So you either compel it away, or leave my life for good."

Kol looked at her hopelessly. "Compulsion doesn't work on you."

"But I'm not wearing any vervain." She contradicted him and he nodded.

"I know. But I just can't."

Her lip corner twitched as she tilted her head. "Well in that case, I hope never to see you again, Kol Mikaelson." She uttered sharply and the blood in Kol's veins began to boil.

"At least I gave you a real reason to hate me." He stood up and walked away, wanting to punch the wall so hard that the whole house would collapse down. He had screwed up everything. He had crossed the line and lost the game. Lost everything he set in his mind to achieve.

_Later. . ._

Matt kicked the door open and rushed inside, holding his hand on the pistol attatched to his belt just in case. In there he found Mikaela, sitting down on the floorboard with gloom in her face. In truth she looked terrible. Then he was stricken when he noticed the amount of blood surrounding her.

She saw him emerge toward her eventually. Her sight was blurred because after Kol left she could not stop from sobbing, since it hurt too much to realise what had actually happened. Matt bent down opposite her and took her hand. Then she found someone else standing behind him. It was hard to make out who it was at first but then her eyesight recovered and the image cleared. It was Stefan. He gazed at her with dismay and she somehow felt better that he was there. For her.

"Mikaela?" Matt whispered and her attention drawn to him. "Mikaela, who did this to you?" He could see the anguish she was trying so hard to fight against.

"I told him I hated him." She said while she stared out the window. "Then he let his own instability get the better of him."

"Kol did this to you?" Stefan asked but not sounding so surprised.

"Don't mention his name!" She yelled furiously and she could see the skepticism in their eyes. Matt helped her up and walked her to the couch, then both him and Stefan sat on either sides of her. She could not bare to think about Kol again. His vile behaviour ruined everything he touched and wherever he went, pain followed. Mikaela then considered something she did not want to believe. She turned to Matt and grasped his arm. "Matt." Matt looked at her worriedly and her heart encumbered due to what she had to say. "What if he killed Jake? What if that monster is the one who murdered your cousin?"

Matt's jaw dropped open as his face darkened with sadness. "B-but Jake got killed in Denver-"

"That's exactly where he was eighteen months ago." Stefan interrupted his sentence. The other two looked at him in shock of his reassurance.

"How do you know that?" Mikaela demanded.

"He told me that the same day he told me the other things about you." Stefan stated, "He said that he saw you and you talked and whatever else. I was too mad at you to tell you about it that day."

Mikaela shifted in alarm. "I don't recall such thing. The last time I remember seeing him was six years ago." She admitted in confusion. "I'm sure he lied about it. And if he really was in Denver eighteen months ago then the possibility of him being the master of Jake's death is really likely." She covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears once more. "Matt I'm so sorry." She flung her arms around Matt's shoulders and started sobbing on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Mikaela. Don't blame yourself for it." Matt said softly, struggling not to cry too. "I better go to the police station and withdraw the case. Are you gonna be okay here with Stefan?"

Mikaela nodded and allowed him to leave. Then she turned to Stefan. "Why did you come here? After all I've done to you, you still came to see me."

Stefan looked away before eyeing her. "I was with Matt when he received your call. I knew you were in danger so I had to be here."

"Thank you." She said quietly. "You know, I never said this out loud but. . . What I did to you was very selfish of me and I will regret it all my life. I'm sorry Stefan." She took his hand and held it tightly. "I never meant for you to fall in love with me, but I used that as an advantage. It's true, I thought it would be easier to meet the Originals through you but the main reason was because I wanted to get to Matt." She took a deep breath when she saw unsureness in his face. "A police officer is hard to get to when he's busy all the time. I thought since you were friends with him you could buy me some time."

"But why did you need to get to Matt?" He questioned her in confusion. He waited for her to answer but she remained silent. "Mikaela what aren't you telling me?"

She shook her head nervously. "I can't say. Stefan I am holding the protection of something and if I tell you about it, it will become part of this world and I really don't want that to happen. Please understand."

"I understand. Some secrets are really worth keeping." He said with empathy. "I accept your apology." He gave her an embrace and they both began smiling.

"I on the other hand, aren't capable of easy forgiveness. I assumed I would never forgive what you guys have done to the Mikaelsons. That Elena and Jeremy killed the man of my dreams. But what he did outweighs everything else. It made me realise that getting rid of him was maybe God making me a favour rather than a punishment. I can't love him anymore." She began sobbing again as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I forgive you all Stefan, because this isn't my fight." She spoke calmly and with honesty and Stefan listened to every word.

He gently stroked her back as he said, "I forgive you too, Mikaela."


	7. Got A Secret

_Chapter 7: Got A Secret_

_"Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_

_\- The Pierces, Secret_

...

New Orleans, 2018

November

Kol had absolutely, as said in the 21st century, messed up his plans. He didn't know what to do once he left Mikaela's house after he attacked her a few days ago. He went back to his family home, disoriented, without any idea about what to do to mend his mistakes, and had been bewildered ever since. He stared at the wall while lost deeply into his thoughts as his sister was scolding him for what he had confessed. He should have kept this away from her and discussed it with someone wiser from his family. Elijah, perhaps. But then Elijah was still annoyed with him because he laid a hand on Mikaela at the party when he so clearly asked him not to. Kol was now hoping that Elijah wasn't rooting any emotions for her because it would seriously complicate the situation even more. Nik was not one to talk to when it came to this sort of things, although he was in a similar situation once. And as for Freya, he just didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her his burdens yet. So he was stuck with Rebekah, the lovesick one who would be infuriated to know that his brother had broken the heart of a "lovely" girl.

"Kol, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Rebekah snapped once she realised that she was being ignored.

"Hm?" Kol broke away from his thoughts and turned his attention to her again.

"I said that this is one of the stupidest things you've ever done. You do realise that she's not going to want to interact with you in any possible way ever again, right?" Rebekah stated the obvious which only frustrated Kol more.

"I know Beks, that's exactly why I'm here talking to you about it." Kol said in his defence. "It was stupid, now I have to fix it. . . I just don't know how."

"You definitely do. That woman has the one thing that will bring us even more happiness than we already have. And us Mikaelsons can always use some extra wellbeing. On the whole, it will bring you more joy than to any of us altogether. All you have to do is win her back. Show her how much you care." Rebekah advised him with a soft voice.

"That's the problem, sister." Kol uttered sharply, "I don't care about her. I don't feel anything for her."

Rebekah looked rather disappointed to hear that. "Then you must at least win her trust again. Show her that you're sorry."

"Yeah, unfortunately that's much harder than it sounds." Kol contradicted with her. "I apologised right after I bit her, I even offered her my blood. I looked into her eyes and she asked me to compel her to forget about what I did."

"Then why didn't you?" Rebekah raised her voice slightly as she asked him the question absurdly, then it slowly lowered again. "Do you want her to hate you just so you would not have any reasons to grow attracted to her?"

"Oh for God's sake Rebekah! How weak do you think I am? She can't be compelled!" Kol shouted, irritated by his sister's eternal optimism that he would ever be capable of loving someone who isn't of his own blood.

Rebekah's eyes widened, "Is she a. . ."

"She's a witch." Kol ended the sentence for her. "I wasn't sure of it at first but then I've had the misfortune of meeting her very great uncle. Turned by you nine hundred years ago, nosy, cowardly."

"Ivan?" Rebekah muttered in disbelief.

"Solberg. A bloodline of witches from Norway just like our family. Ivan Solberg was a member which you, dear sister, turned into one of us in the 12th century." Elijah's serious voice spoke from the doorway. His two siblings spun around to face him at the sound of his voice.

"At least I'm not the only one that remembers." Kol said impressed with his brother although he felt disapproval about him eavesdropping. He just hoped that he didn't hear more than he was supposed to. "And for how long have you been listening to our conversation?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Why, brother? Is there something that you're keeping away from the rest of us?" Elijah wandered into the room at a moderate pace.

"Well I can't say I'm not of a paranoid kind. I am a Mikaelson after all." Kol teased before he turned back to his sister. "Thing is Mikaela doesn't know that she's got powers or what she is." He continued with their previous subject.

Before Rebekah could say anything, Elijah Broke in. "And let me guess, you're going to help the girl tap into her magic and embrace her true nature just so you can use her as a tool for your own selfish desires. That's what you've been wanting from her all along isn't it?"

When Kol realised that Elijah didn't listen to the entire conversation, he relaxed. "Not exactly, but I could definitely use a privacy spell every now and then. Just so - you know - I don't have ears on me at all times." He looked at his sister who was struggling so much not to laugh while at the same time swallowed the urge of revealing his secret to the others. "Why are you even here, Elijah? I thought you were still pouting over the fact that I didn't follow your rules at that 'rave' you organised." Kol looked at his sister and continued. "That night, this very Mikaela caught me off guard and made out with me and I was still the one to blame."

Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows. "Well I'm sure you gave her a reason to. And of course, that was before. Now, she hates you."

"And I'm going to change that. Somehow. It won't be easy for her to resist my charms and good looks and then she'll beg me for a minute of my affection meanwhile I'll do well to take from her what's mine." Kol explained his plan clearly which only made Elijah more curious.

"If it's not power that you crave, then what is it she has that you're so keen on obtaining?" Elijah interrogated his brother carefully.

"Like I said, it is something that's mine. I'm not going to give more away. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one keeping secrets in this house. And since there's nothing you can do about it brother, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see." Kol smirked as he started pacing out of his room. "Now if you excuse me, I must proceed."

Kol darted through the ballroom, eager once more to drive all the way back to Mystic Falls. As soon as he was about to step out the door, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait, brother." A voice said and Kol turned to it.

"What is it, Nik?" Kol asked impatiently as he looked into his brother's pale eyes. "I have business to attend to and you're holding me up."

"By business you mean winning over a girl that you don't even love." Klaus watched as his brother tensed up. "Unlike Elijah, I heard everything you and Rebekah have discussed, and I can't give you more advice than she has already, but at least let me have a night out with my little brother before he leaves. We don't know how long it will take you to accomplish your mission while you're away." Klaus suggested and Kol smirked in response.

They decided to spend their evening at Russo's, catching up on what they've missed since Kol was gone for a long time and as soon as he returned he had to leave again. They sat at the bar just so they'd be closer to the bartender and the alcohol supply. It already started to feel like in the old days, when they used to spend leisure time together, of course unless Kol would cross the line somehow and Klaus would burry a dagger into his heart. But those days seemed forever forgotten and not in sight for the future.

"So," Klaus interrupted their silence once he placed his glass of bourbon down on the counter. '" From all I've heard about this secretive Mikaela. . . She sounds quite _exquisite_. Sharp-tongued, spontaneous. . . Seductive?"

"Haha, don't do that Nik. How many more times do I have to say it? She means nothing to me." Kol muttered before bringing his glass to his mouth.

Klaus shrugged, "I know. I was only trying to tease you. But seriously now, tell me, how did you meet her?"

Kol licked the bourbon off his lips, recalling the night he met Mikaela and debating whether he should tell his brother the truth or not. He waited for a moment before answering. "Remember that ball our mother thrown to celebrate our family's 'reunion' a few years ago? I danced with her there, and then when the ball ended and I woke up after a broken neck, we crawled back to her house and made sure that the celebration continued." A tint of humour and menace flashed on Kol's face as he made the revelation.

Klaus couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "And it was only a day after you were out of that coffin.. And then the next you were mocking our sister about the same thing." He had another sip of alcohol before carrying on with his laughter. "She seems to be quite _easy_, brother. I don't even understand why you're worrying that she won't fall inside your lap again."

As much as he wanted to agree with his sibling, there was still a part of Kol's mind that just didn't believe it was true. "She isn't very different to how she was six years ago, but it still feels like she's changed."

"That's what happens when you break a woman's heart sometimes." A middle-aged woman sitting beside them at the bar interfered. Kol spun on his chair to face her, and she instantly caught his attention. She looked very familiar but he just couldn't determine whether he had seen her before.

"And you are. . .?" Kol asked while analysing her. Her aging wrinkles weren't very obvious on her face yet but his sharp vampire vision allowed him to notice them. She was quite pale and the hue of her eyes was similar to Mikaela's.

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me." The woman said, sounding half drunk. "I'm Adele." She smiled as she introduced herself. "I apologise for listening to your conversation."

"Well it does seem to be everyone's habit today." Kol muttered as he glanced at Klaus who just gave him a sarcastic offended look in return. "I'm Kol, and this is my brother Klaus."

Adele gave Kol especially a suspicious stare which eventually faltered after a few seconds of silence. "Well it's lovely to meet you. The woman you were talking about sounds like someone I used to know. She was crazy for the bad boy who in the end managed to crush her soul."

"I don't assume she's twenty-five and lives in Virginia." Klaus suggested only for humour but Kol glared at him in disapproval.

"Oh no. She's not who your brother knows. I stopped talking to her a long time ago after I had to move out of town for the benefit of my child's education. You know how it is, children come before everything else." She spoke somewhat clearly even though she was under the influence of alcohol. Klaus nodded to her statement whereas Kol just gulped a lump in his throat. "Any of you have children of your own?"

Kol returned to his glass of bourbon while Klaus answered her question. "I have a daughter, and she means the world to me. I would pity whoever tries to harm her in any way."

"The sacrifices we would make for our children should be beyond the limit. . . Yet not always do they understand the true motives of our actions." Adele talked with sadness in her tone and suddenly didn't seem drunk anymore. She set her eyes on Kol who was trying his best to stay out of the discussion. "Given the fact that you're occupied with being a bachelor breaking other girls' hearts, I don't suppose you're also a father, Kol."

Kol returned his gaze to her and shook his head uncomfortably. Then he saw a man come from behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Adele, I told you not to come here alone." The man complained as he raised her from the chair. "We have work to do." He then turned to the two brothers and he too caught Kol's attention. "I'm sorry if my wife's been bothering you."

"I was not bothering them, Peter!" She argued as he dragged her out of the bar. When they were outside, she slapped him right across the face. "You _idiot_!"

"You're calling me the idiot while you're the one who's out and about drinking and interacting with strangers. We have to find Ivan, and what you're doing isn't helping!"

Adele gave him a look of satisfaction. "I found someone even better." She told him while pointing inside the local bar. "Those two strangers I was talking to were _Kol_ and Klaus Mikaelson."

Peter's face lit up. "Kol Mikaelson?" He looked inside through the window and watched Kol sitting at the bar with his bourbon glass to his mouth. "Adele you are a genius!" He exclaimed joyfully as he embraced his wife. "This is great! After this whole time we managed to find him." Instantly, a blow came out of nowhere and hit them hard, and before they knew what happened, everything turned to blackness.

_Meanwhile. . ._

Mystic Falls

When she managed to pull the suitcase's zip all the way across, Mikaela heard the doorbell ring. At first she didn't want to answer the door given the possibility that it could be Kol, but then the probility of it not being him standing on that doorstep was also quite high. She slowly descended the stairs with the suitcase in one hand, placed it in the living room then rushed to welcome her unexpected guest inside. Matt waited behind the treshold patiently. He wasn't in his uniform which did surprise her. Without saying anything she let him enter the house and she led him to the living room.

"What brings you here so late in the hour?" She asked him politely once they both sat on the couch.

Matt took a moment to think, "I don't know. I just kinda' found my way here." His blue orbs spun around the room aimlessly until he noticed her packed luggage dumped in one corner. "Are you leaving again?"

She nodded her head and she could see the disappointment on his face. "Yeah, I'm heading back to Denver."

"Do you really think Denver's a safe place now that Kol is alive again? Did you at least tell Stefan this time?" The concern in Matt's voice was very much distinct as he couldn't even believe what Mikaela was doing.

"I left Stefan a voice mail. And don't worry, Kol will leave me alone."

"What keeps on drawing you back to that place?" Matt was close to getting hysterical. "Mikaela, someone from my family got killed in that place! I'm not saying that Mystic Falls is a safer town 'cause it isn't, but at least here you have people you know that can protect you!" He paused to calm himself, "Just tell me why you always go back to that place."

Mikaela felt skeptical. She had been waiting for this moment to come but she never predicted it to happen this way. She took a deep breath as she noticed Matt growing impatient, she was so afraid of telling anyone this since it meant the world to her. She shifted on the couch and breathed out, "I have a baby boy."

Matt's eyes widened in disbelief, as he processed the information which he never seen coming.


	8. Too Close

_Chapter 8: Too Close_

_"And it feels like I am just too close to love you. There's nothing I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more. Got to be true to myself. And it feels like I am just too close to love you. So I'll be on my way._

_\- Alex Claire, Too Close_

...

Mystic Falls, 2018

November

Her house was silent. _Too_ silent. All lights were out but maybe because it was only six o' clock, and you were still able to see without any technical adjustments. But still, it was too quiet. He couldn't hear her breathing either nor other movement. Maybe she was out, shopping or with some of her friends, who he despised too much to think about, but he didn't despise her. No. He didn't feel in any way about her. When it came to her he felt numb. So numb that it made him question why. Where was she? Where was she when he needed to see her? Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching the house. He hid around the corner, waiting for his prey to appear in sight because if it wasn't her then he could eat whoever else was passing by.

The footsteps stopped on the front porch and the sound of a bunch of keys being shuffled got to his ears. He curved his mouth into a satisfied, mischievous smirk and zoomed to the door, concluding that it couldn't be anyone but her. A blond instantly jumped back and dropped the bunch of keys. Kol's face dissolved into an annoyed look when he realised it was Matt. In a breath, he pinned him to the wall by the throat and flashed his fangs.

Matt's eyes opened wide due to the realisation of who it was that attacked him. "Kol!" he let out in a strangled cry.

"Where is she?" He demanded with a nerve, pressing Matt's head against the bricks that structured the house.

"I don't know. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Matt told him, his face turning blue due to lack of air.

Kol looked him straight in the eyes. "_Where_ is she?" He hissed through his teeth as his pupils dilated and Matt's mirrored the motion in a reflex.

Despite the situation, Matt managed to let out a sample of a frustrated laughter. "My blood is laced with vervain. Compulsion won't work." He stated, amused ironically.

Kol tightened his grip on the blond's neck. "Tell me where she is or I will kill you." He said agressively.

"If you kill me, Mikaela will hate you even more than she already does." Matt said thtough a cough.

Surprised by his words, Kol lifted him up a few inches. "Yeah of course. I suppose she's playing with your pathetic little heart just like she did to many men before."

"You mean like she did with you!" Matt snapped, seeming as if he was about to give his final breath. Furiously, Kol punched him in the face and blood gushed out of Matt's nose, a few drops staining the porch. As his eyes darted at the vivid blood landing on the wood he saw the house keys. Kol then considered that she moved out. . . Maybe to be with someone else rather than living on her ow, and gave Matt her house. He pressed his lips together and released Matt, letting him fall on his knees as he gasped for oxygen. "She doesn't wanna see you, Kol. Just leave her alone. She wants to be happy and with you in the picture she'll never have the happiness she deserves." He said breathlessly.

Kol glared at him for a few seconds then vamp sped out of sight. There was only one more place she could be: the boarding house. He knew Mikaela would not choose such a commoner like that blond unless she was very drunk. If she were to be in a relationship right now, her suitor would be Stefan Salvatore. And he could easily steal her from right under his nose, just like he did once before. He reached the house very quickly, since he used his supernatural speed to run and also took the shortcut through the woods. He knew the way with his eyes closed by now, given the several times he followed Mikaela going to it. He jumped in through a window very subtly, and crept into the study room where Stefan was sitting and speaking on the phone with someone. The voice of whoever was at the other end of the telephone was so distinct. It was Mikaela, obviously.

"Did you get there safely?" Stefan asked her, his face glowing from all Kol could see when he peaked his head through the doorway for a moment.

"_Yeah. It was quick and comfortable._" She spoke through the phone. Sounding fine despite everything that happened. Perhaps she was better now that he wasn't around. _Nah, she is faking it again_, Kol thought to himself. As he made a step forward the floorboard creaked. _Dammit_.

Stefan probably heard it because he paused for a while. "Can I call you later? There's something I need to do." He told her, "I love you, Mikaela." The words sounded sweet as they escaped his mouth.

"_I love you too_." She said and hung up the connection. Kol furrowed, feeling questionable about her choice of words. What if she let go when she said it out loud that she hated him? It was going to be harder than he expected.

He could feel something now. And it was horrible. A stinging pain in his heart that made him bleed without control. It got more profound by the second. He never experienced such sentiment. He didn't even know what it was. He felt weak. This feeling made him _weak_. And he hated it. What was happening to him? He reached his fingers to his chest slowly. Then he broke out of the trance when he realised that it was not an emotional pain. . . It was physical. A wooden stake had pierced his heart. Relieved, he ripped the wood out and clenched his fists once he saw Stefan standing opposite him with his vampire face. Stefan then threw another stake his way but he dodged it effortlessly, feeling anger filling his veins, he launched the stake in his hand towards Stefan. The weapon managed to poke his shoulder which caused him to tumble down while letting out a cry. Kol gave him a few kicks in the gut then picked him off the floor. But Stefan didn't settle without a fight, so he punched him several times. Even more furious now, Kol grasped Stefan's wrists and twisted them backwards, making Stefan yell out in pain.

Kol stared him in the eyes and let the influence of compulsion take the lead. "Where is Mikaela?" He demanded as he held him still.

Stefan tried to fight it but it was no use. "She's in Denver. She went back there two days ago."

Kol enlightened once he heard that. He forgot about her frequent visits to that place, and he knew exactly why she went there. But he had to know if Stefan did too. "Do you know why she went there?"

Stefan shook his head, "No. She refused to tell me but she will do soon. I trust her, and I love her. Not that you know anything about that."

Disturbed by his ridiculousness, Kol let go of his wrists and grabbed his shoulders violently. "What else did she tell you?"

Taking a moment to answer, Stefan uttered, "She's not coming back here. She hates this place. She will settle in Denver again and I will move in with her. So we can be happy-"

"And then eventually you will turn her into a vampire. I don't think so." Kol protested, emphasing on his words.

"What happened, Kol? Starting to care too much?" Stefan mocked him even though he was being compelled. "You will _never_ have her." He spat.

Kol toughened his grip, his blood boiling by now. "You will forget that this happened. When you wake up, you will clean this mess and won't remember any of it. You will show up in Denver if Mikaela calls you over." He compelled him and Stefan listened helplessly. Then Kol wrapped his fingers around his neck and smiled mischeviously. "Oh and Stefan," he added, "I will _always_ have her." He twisted Stefan's neck until it snapped, then let him lifelessly fall to the floor. He then glanced down at him, proud of his work. "Whether I want it or not, she will always choose _me_."

_A week later. . ._

Denver, 2018

November

The sky was pitch black. Not even a single star dared to pierce through to help illuminating the street. Only a few lampposts were there to do that job, but their light wasn't very useful. It had been a dull day today, and she didn't even try to at least spice it up. There was no point. She was starting over, so she had to get used to life being boring sometimes. So she walked swiftly off the campus and took her phone out to call for a taxi. She missed her Audi so much that she could cry about it right now. After she dialed the number, the call failed. She looked at her phone screen and saw that she had no network. _Great, just great_. She tried again but there was still no result. She started walking around with her chin slightly tucked in as she kept her eyes on her phone in order to .see if the network would improve. Suddenly she heard footsteps surrounding her. She instantly cocked her head up and saw three guys crowding her. Although it was hard to see in the dark she could still tell that they were drunk, drugged youngsters from campus. She squeezed her phone tightly and spun her head in search of an escape.

"Shouldn't be out on your own so late at night." One of them said with a filthy voice.

"Yeah, you never know what you could walk into." Another added.

Mikaela could feel panic urging her, as she felt trapped. She had to think quickly. "I don't want any trouble." She muttered in spite of the fear she felt.

The third guy noticed her holding her phone as she tried to dial the police without looking. "Put your phone down." He demanded sharply. "Now."

She stared into his eyes as she slowly bent down to place her mobile on the ground. Once she reached the ground she swiftly jumped up and kicked a heeled boot square into his chest. At that moment the guy winced back and she tried to run as soon as she pressed the 'call' key for the police. The other two guys chased her and both of them grabbed her from behind, causing her phone to land somewhere in the grass. She knew that her call was being recorded so she began yelling out for help. The thrid one recovered from her kick and quickly stomped on her mobile, crushing it into pieces.

"Well, well." He said as he approached her. "We didn't want any trouble either. But now that you caused us some, we must fix it." He shoved his hand in his jacket pocket and she watched him, mortified. Her eyes widened once she saw him withdrawing a gun. He smiled devilishly as he held it up towards her. Mikaela's blood froze, she began shaking uncontrollably, her eyesight growing blurry as she considered this to be her last breath. She could feel the life already being sucked out of hef as his forefinger pulled on the trigger. She shut her eyes and swallowed. Her heart jumped at the sound of the gunshot. She waited for unspeakable pain to strike her and for her body to collapse. But there was nothing. . . She could still feel the hands of the two men gripping on her arms but they weren't moving either. She flew her eyelids open and saw another man standing before the one who was supposed to shoot her. He threw the gun out of the druggy's hand and punched him so hard that he went flying and landed in the bushes.

Then he turned around. Shock struck Mikaela once she saw Kol before her eyes with a patch of blood staining his shirt at the chest. She couldn't believe it. He saved her from dying. Kol gave her a flash of a smile then zoomed to the two still holding her arms. He took them both down with one blow and ripped their hearts out without hesitation. Then he returned to her side, wiping the blood off his hands on his jeans. She was still speechless, she had no idea what to do. Was she meant to still be mad at him about previous incidents? Or was she supposed to overlook the past and embrace and thank him instead?

"Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly as he held her by the back of her head. She still couldn't speak so she nodded. He watched her in relief, realising that there actually weren't any signs of harm on her. "Guess my timing was pretty awesome then." He said but not sounding humourous at all.

Mikaela swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped away from him. "What are you doing here?" She managed to ask. "You came all the way here to apologise again?"

"Actually. . . That's part of the reason." He admitted. "I know what I done is hard to forgive, but you know very well it isn't the worst thing I did. There's no point in being angry with me about that."

"You're right, it wasn't." She uttered. "But killing the father of my child was." She said bitterly, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. Kol's mouth dropped open, doubting his ears and his sensitive hearing altogether. "Yeah, Kol. I have a baby here. He is everything I care about. And his father was Jake Donavan, who you killed a week after I found out that I was pregnant. So thanks to you I have to raise him on my own now. That's why I hate you!"

"Mikaela, wait!" He shouted after her once she started pacing away. He zoomed in front of her. "I didn't kill him! I swear I didn't kill him. It's true that I was here in Denver at that time but I swear on my niece's life that I didn't kill Jake!" He said meaningfully.

She gazed into his eyes as she witnessed sincerity grow into them. Even with the shadows formed by his features on his face he still looked sincere. Mikaela never seen this part of him before: he was telling the truth. She stared at him speechlessly.

"But you have a baby?" He asked and then a smile grew on his face. "That's wonderful. . . Congratulations." He noticed her forcing a grin.

"That's the nicest thing I heard all day." She murmured. "Kol. I beg you from the bottom of my heart, leave my son grow up in peace. I don't want him to know the side of his mother that she is trying so hard to hide."

Kol didn't know exactly what she meant by her last sentence, however the previous one was quite clear. "I will not come anywhere near your child without your permission. You have my word." Then he reached into his pocket and took out a set of car keys. Mikaela looked at him confused. "There are still a few minutes left of 27th of November." He said then took her palm and set the keys inside it. "Happy Birthday, Mikaela Carter."

She gaped at him for a few seconds before she could find her words. "You remember."

"I remember everything. It's been with me on the other side during the courses of both my deaths. They were memories of moments that kept me going." He said and sounded like he meant it. He brought a hand to her cheek and stroke it the way he knew it would make her quiver.

"Kol don't." She murmured abruptly and pulled his hand away. "Please don't do this to me again." It was unbelievable to her, the way he made her feel no matter the previous deeds and behaviour he adopted.

Her hand was in his, and he rubbed it gently. "I know you love Stefan." He mentioned, and witnessed a flicker of her eyes.

"I loved you too once." She breathed, "But you didn't necessarily understand how deep my affection for you was."

"Let's not get too emotional." He interjected before letting her finish. "Just because I took a bullet for you it doesn't mean what you think. You're officially a 26 year old woman with a child of her own and decisions to make. And if you decide to let me go and move on with your life then I won't stop you." Kol almost whispered as he poured his convincing words out of his mouth and pushed his fingers in her hair.

"I'm sorry about last time. I said things I shouldn't have said-"

"Don't be. What you said was absolutely right. It is me who is sorry." Kol muttered as he kept his fingers weaved in her hair.

She looked down at her hands for a second. "You saved my life tonight. I can't accept this too." She said as she lifted the car keys in the air, specifying what she was talking about.

"You have to get home safely. Plus it was me to blame for the condition of your old car." He reminded her. He looked her straight in the eyes, a twinkle in her dark irises made him question a lot of things. He felt so vulnerable at that moment, and he didn't like showing a soft side to anyone. "Go 'Kaela. Be happy and enjoy your life. I'm sure you will be a wonderful mother, and your son is the luckiest to have you loving him." He summoned then stepped away, watching her lovely face hold a mixture of emotions, and in a blink of a second he disappeared.

She remained standing alone in the middle of the college campus and felt a slight tint of gratefulness. "Thank you, Kol Mikaelson."


	9. Love Me Like You Do

_Chapter 9: Love Me Like You Do_

_"You're the light, you're the night, you're the colour of my blood. You're the cure, you're the pain, you're the only thing I wanna touch. Never knew that it could mean so much, so much. . . So love me like you do, love me like you do. Touch me like you do, touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?"_

_ -Ellie Goulding, Love Me Like You Do_

…

Denver, 2018

November

Mikaela's eyelids detected bright sunlight trying to penetrate them and get to her tired eyes, causing her eyebrows to meet in response. She groaned and turned the other way in her bed but she didn't feel that fortunate when she felt the silk covers being pulled away and uncovering her bare legs, since she decided to wear shorts last night. Feeling hopeless about resuming to her slumber she sat up and opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the morning daylight. Once they accustomed to the brightness she noticed her older stepsister standing at her bedside with arms crossed and a questionable look on her face. She knew that the morning wasn't going to start well judging by the fact that her sister woke her up for something, and she didn't very much even want to begin wondering why she did so. "Rise and shine. We have things to discuss." Her stepsister said once she saw that she opened her eyes wide enough. At her words, Mikaela frowned and dropped her head back on the pillow.

"And what is it that we have to 'discuss' _now_, Violet?" Mikaela asked sounding quite rude even though she didn't mean it.

"Hmmm, I don't know, I tried calling you like a million times last night. Then this morning I went in the kitchen and found some new car keys dumped on the table. Then I looked out the window only to find a beautiful American BMW parked in front of the house. I thought you went to your college yesterday to pick up your certificates not so they can award you with a 'bloody' car." Violet spoke in a sarcastic tone which sounded even more amusing due to her thick British accent, which only reminded her of other things. She was also adopted by Margaret at the age of ten and when Mikaela was already eight years old. Mikaela was found by Margaret when she was a very small baby so she couldn't remember her parents. Violet didn't have memories of her biological parents either, however she could recall being brought up in England by her foster parents who left her in a care home after moving into Denver when she was nine. So for eighteen years they've spent their lives together, going through ups and downs, and especially being there for one another during their mother's death.

Mikaela rubbed her face with her palms as she tried to clear her mind and tell her sister the incidents of last night. "No V, the college didn't offer me a new car." She let her know while she continued to run her palms over her face.

"Then who did?" Violet asked impatiently as she took Mikaela's hand and lifted her up into a sitting position. Then she sat opposite her and both crossed their legs. "It was your birthday yesterday and I'm sure a stranger didn't just randomly give you his car as a gift. What happened?"

"Kol happened." Mikaela muttered after taking a deep breath. She tensed up as she watched her sister's eyes widen.

"The crazy arse vampire? I thought you told him to leave you alone." Violet responded with confusion marked on her face.

"You're the one who just called him _crazy_." Mikaela said then embraced a pillow. "He literally saved my life if I'm honest."

Violet's face filled with dismay. "Mikaela what on earth happened yesterday night?"

Taking a minute to answer, Mikaela said, "Let's just say I gotten myself into a matter of life and death. And he saved me, then he tried to apologise again about former things and then I- I snapped and told him about Jake."

"You did what?!" Violet exclaimed in disbelief, incredulous about the stupidity of her sister's sense lacking decisions sometimes.

"Violet you don't understand!" Mikaela raised her voice, " I thought that letting him know that he killed the father of my child would make him finally get that he was nothing to me than just a monster." Mikaela explained in her defence.

"_Was_ a monster?" An eyebrow arched on Violet's forehead as her pale green eyes showed confusion. "Why do I feel like you're leaving something out?"

Mikaela pressed her lips together as she started pinching the pillow in her arms. "He's not the one who killed Jake."

"Oh my God." Violet said in a small voice, feeling guilty for accusing him for it. Then her voice suddenly rose again. "Nevertheless, I hope you at least made it seem like you actually cared about Jake and that you were starting a life while Kol was dead, alive or whatever." She suggested with very little optimism.

"I believe that's what he thinks." Mikaela nodded. "I mean, he obviously doesn't have any knowledge about me barely knowing Jake and that I hooked up with him one time after an excess of cheap beer which resulted in me turning out to be pregnant, and while throughout the entire time I was only thinking about where in the world he would be and why he left after the end of that summer in 2012. But," ?Mikaela paused to catch her breath, " I'm pretty sure that he does know that the reason I went to Mystic Falls was to find my son's uncle meanwhile another vampire who knew the Mikaelsons fell for me and I used that as an opportunity to get into contact with them only to find him."

"Wow," her sister gasped sympathetically, "when you say it all out loud it does sound more complicated."

"I know." She said sadly. "And now that he saved my life and I know he didn't kill Jake and in addition to the other heart melting things he told me I. . . I really don't know how I feel anymore."

Violet took her hand gently. "How do you feel about Stefan?"

Mikaela looked from left to right while thinking for an answer. "I can't say that I not love him. Because I do but. . . With Kol it was different, I could actually be myself around him without having to worry that I crossed a line, since enjoyed the wild me. He made my darker side feel okay to exist, and it's been a while since I actually acted like that. Whereas when I'm with Stefan. . . He just brings out all of the good in me."

"You _are_ good Mikaela," Violet disagreed with her, "It was your lust for Kol that made you feel so reckless. I'm not telling you who to love but you have to comprehend that you're not sure if Kol actually cares about you, but you do know for certain that Stefan does." Her stepsister advised her kindly. "Also, given Kol's reputation, you never know maybe he made sure it looked like he saved you last night."

Mikaela's head jerked once hearing that. "You mean that you think he had it all set up? Uh… It's not impossible." Mikaela considered. "You know what? I'm going to find him and get the whole truth out of him, no matter how ugly it could get."

"Damn right you should." Violet encouraged her then hugged her tightly.

Mikaela wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Thank you so much, V. You are literally giving up your own life for my sake by taking care of my baby while I'm always away. I will make it up to you one day I promise."

Violet smiled, "You're my sister, M. I want nothing less for you. I need to make sure you have your own life settled before you can become one hundred per cent responsible with the one of your son's. That's what big sisters are for." She uttered with tears in her eyes. A baby cry suddenly echoed in the house which caught both of their attentions. "Now there's someone in the other room who's missing you."

_Later_. . .

The bar was just across the street and she was just about to head right towards it when she suddenly felt a strange feeling in her gut. She was nervous for an unknown reason, and not being aware of what was the cause of those nerves frustrated her very much. Just ten steps. . . That's all it had to take for her to enter that metaphoric cage she feared never being able to escape out of. Ten steps. . . And her life could change completely before she'd even know it. She instantly started feeling ashamed of her own cowardliness. Where was her spontaneity? Where was her confidence? Did the birth of a wonderful child change her so much that she could barely recognise herself? She hoped not. In fact, she wished not. Although knowing that with a child came more responsibility, she didn't want to let go of her other inclinations. Or at least most of them. Pressing her bloodred lips together she stiffened up and paced right across from her parking spot and barged directly inside that damned bar, being conscious that she practically entered a lion's den. There he was. . . The pair of chocolate brown eyes released a piercing stare upon her that it was almost painful for her to stare back. Her breath got trapped in her lungs, and she could feel her heartbeat pulsing in her every vein. Then she noticed her cheeks growing warm, thus she tried taking a step back but her legs refused and only took her closer to the table where he sat. So she enabled her feet to lead her to the place she was supposed to be at in that moment. Her legs stopped moving once they reached the table. She bowed her head forward to get a better look at his handsome face, while his jerked upwards, showing surprise faded in his expression. Her voice was stuck in her throat, and clearly so was his, so she did the first thing that came into her mind. She slowly took a seat opposite him and rested her elbows on the table that parted them. He mirrored her gesture and her heart suddenly skipped a beat. The silence in between them was deafening, and since this time it was her who came to him, she had to say something first.

She took a deep breath and parted her lips as she witnessed his gaze dropping on them. "I knew I'd find you here," was all she managed to say for starters. His eyes slowly locked hers again and she saw his Adam's apple raise then drop back in place in the span of one second. "You always used to come here before."

Barely concentrating on her words, he turned his head slightly to his left and said, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Of course he would offer her something to drink. He obviously thought she was going to sit with him for a while, therefore she had to make him understand it wasn't going to happen. Her palm jolted up as she shook her head. "No thanks. I stopped drinking since. . . You know." She told him in her defence.

"Why did you come here, Mikaela?"

It was her turn to swallow the lump in her throat. "We need to talk." She explained plainly.

"Talk about what?" He questioned her, trying to look uninterested while her unexpected appearance at the bar did intrigue him in secret.

"About last night." She added, "It's overwhelming to know that you changed into a kind person all of a sudden, right after I admitted my thoughts and feelings towards you. However it crossed my mind that judging by your reputation and imagination, you had the whole incident planned out in order to grant my forgiveness."

"Why would you think that?" He asked with arrogance in his voice.

"Because you're Kol Mikaelson." She snapped as she slammed her hands on the surface of the table. She leaned forward as she continued with a calm tone. "You play dirty all the time. And let's not forget that you came to my house the other day saying that you want something from me."

Kol frowned and dropped back into his seat. "So you think I did all that just to look like the hero in front of you, and then you'd be kind enough to offer me what I want from you?" Kol's thick eyebrow rose on his forehead.

Mikaela shrugged sarcastically. "Well you are a vampire in the end. You can compel whoever you want-" her words were cut by her mind instantly, then she cautiously looked around her, ". . . Apart from me." She finished and shifted uncomfortably. "Kol, why are you not able to compel me?" She asked suspiciously, "I- I wasn't wearing vervain. My supply ran out weeks ago."

"There's so much more about you that you don't know." He murmured quietly as he observed her carefully.

"And you do." She said unbelievably and watched Kol nod.

"I know enough about you to know that you would think I put your life in danger just so I could rescue you." He mentioned, "Which is why I didn't do it. The situation you ended up in was very real."

Mikaela's voice eventually softened. "How did you know I was there?" She asked as her hazel eyes looked deeply into his, as if they were trying to read something off him.

"I was following you." He admitted, "I wanted to show up and ask for your forgiveness, and luckily for me and unfortunately for you, I found you in a dangerous circumstance. I did not do this to you, 'Kaela. Ever since the day I bit you I made a mental note to punish myself if I would ever hurt you again." He said softly as his hand crawled in the direction of hers. "Please believe me."

Mikaela watched his face show honesty. His sincere expression and voice touched her soul, it was torturous. "I believe you." She muttered and the tip of her fingers timidly touched his hand. A rush of ecstasy struck them both that it caused them to repel in shyness and to stare blankly at each other as they were both trying to figure out what to say next. Each other's presence only made them anxious and unable to predict what could happen if they went further. Mikaela was truly feeling bewildered and as if she had forgotten everything she prepared herself earlier to tell him. "I should go." She snapped out of the trance, gathered her handbag and stood up. Kol"s fingers instantly gripped her wrist, and his head shot up at her, finding it difficult to mutter anything. Mikaela bit back on her teeth as she lingered at the touch of his skin. "But before I do that," she continued, "I just want you to know that. . . I . . ., it's very hard to let go of something after holding on to it for so long." With those mumbled, she pulled her wrist away and hurried out of the bar, leaving Kol alone sitting with his bourbon glass by his side, troubled about the possible nature of his emotions.

Once he saw she was nowhere in sight, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Without thinking he dialled Rebekah's number and put the device to his ear, tapping his foot with impatience.

"_Hello, Kol, what's the matter_?" Rebekah said as soon as she answered his call.

"I'm at the bar drinking, Mikaela just left, she wanted to talk to me." He let her know.

"_So is your plan working? Is she believing what you're telling her?_" She asked sounding quite excited.

Kol forgot that his sister couldn't see him and he nodded, then swallowed the gulp of bourbon from his mouth. "Yes. She believes me. . . Because everything I'm telling her is true."

Rebekah almost sounded extremely delighted, "_I'm proud of you, Kol. I knew this part of you still existed."_

**Hey there! I really hope that you're enjoying this story. If you do, please leave me a review. Also feel free to ask me questions about it either through PM or a review. I want to let you know that there is more to come for Kol, Mikaela, Stefan and even Violet. Speaking of her, tell me what you think of this new character and whether you ship Kol&amp;Mikaela or Stefan&amp;Mikaela. Thanks, and until next time, enjoy Fanfiction.**


	10. Love Turns To Ash

_Love Turns To Ash_

_Robert Heinlein once said: "Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."_

…...

Denver, 2018

December

A new month. New weather. New celebrations. New moments. New memories. A new set of thirty-one days in your life could bring many things. But for Mikaela it meant another four weeks of trying to forget, move on and be happy. But somehow her happiness didn't feel complete, even though she had her family close. She felt an emptiness that didn't stop bothering her. She didn't know what she was feeling, and she hoped it had nothing to do with _him_. Even as she was driving through town to find the perfect Christmas tree, her mind couldn't focus on anything. She parked the car at the mall and stayed inside to check her new phone. She already had a dozen texts from Violet demanding all the groceries necessary for their upcoming Christmas dinner.

As she was reading the messages she heard a sudden knock on the window. Startled, she found a pair of green eyes watching her from outside. Stefan was leaning forward into the window and grinning at her. She smiled and jumped out of the car and wrapped her arms around Stefan who instantly did the same. The emptiness inside her still didn't allow her joy to be fulfilled. So she just rested her head on his shoulder and held in the burn at the back of her eyes.

"I was so worried." Stefan spoke up, "I tried calling you like a million times."

"My phone got crushed." She explained quickly, ignoring his questionable look after that.

"I got an apartment." He told her and she instantly looked up. "I know you don't want to move too fast with our relationship, so I will give you the time and space you need while I observe you from a shorter distance. It's safer that way." She nodded at his suggestion, a flutter of doubt tingled in her gut. "My place is only one block away. Do you wanna see it?" He asked her.

"Sure." Was all she could say, and they started walking hand in hand towards his new place.

When they reached she wasn't too bothered to look around and he wasn't too insistent either. They sat on the couch and started talking.

"Any signs from Kol yet?" He couldn't help but ask, even though he knew that he just twisted a knife inside one of her many wounds.

"Why are you asking me this?" She demanded uncomfortably.

"He came looking for you the day before Thanksgiving. He fought me and I let him think that he was compelling me when in fact my blood was filled with vervain." He watched Mikaela's mouth drop open in shock. "And that's not all," he continued, "he attacked Matt as well, close to killing him really."

The knife's blade was twisted once more, and she wanted to cry so badly but there weren't any more tears left to shed. She embraced him once more and muttered "Are you okay?"

"We're both fine. Relax." He whispered as he laid her down on her back and started kissing her neck. She folded her legs around him and stretched her arms above her head. Stefan was passionately caressing her neck with his lips, her heart beating fast. Her eyes were closed as she allowed him to please her. When his mouth reached her collarbone though. . .

"Kol." She mumbled with a whisper and Stefan suddenly stopped. He glanced at her and her eyes opened straightaway.

"What?" He asked, sitting up from his position.

"N-nothing. I swear." She uttered in panic.

"No." He disagreed. "You just called me _Kol._" He countered and frowned. "I knew this was going to happen."

Mikaela sat up, ashamed. "W-what do you mean?"

"It's clear that your feelings for him are still existent." Stefan stated, "Your bond with him is unbreakable. You two were meant for each other. There's no point in denying it, Mikaela. He's the only one who's going to make you feel truly happy. Why would you keep telling yourself that it isn't the case?"

"Because it's _wrong_!" She exclaimed, listening to Stefan's words with disbelief.

"True love is _never _wrong." He contradicted. "Quit fighting, and give in."

Mikaela shook her head confused. "Why would you tell me to do that?" She wondered, watching his eyes sparkle.

"Because I love you. All I want is for you to be happy. If you're happy I'm happy. And Kol's the only one who can offer that to you." He told her and stood up from the couch.

"Stefan I-"

"Don't lie to yourself." He interjected, "There's someone else who needs to hear those three words from you."

She stood up on her feet and Stefan reached for something underneath the cushion on the sofa. "Since you're going back to Kol-"

"I don't wanna go back to him!" Mikaela snapped wanting to kiss him but he just dodged.

"You say that now but we both know what's going on inside your soul." He grabbed her palm and placed something cold and sharp in it. Mikaela adjusted to its weight before she looked to see what it was. But when she did her eyes widened in response. "Take it. Once you'll enter the Mikaelsons' world this may come in handy."

"You had a White Oak Ash dagger this entire time and you didn't use it." She uttered as her eyes searched for his. "Why?"

Stefan frowned, "Because I know how much Kol means to you." He took her hand and slowly planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go," he whispered, "You must find your soulmate before it's too late."

With a tear in her eye Mikaela emerged out of the apartment and down the street to her car. Her blood was boiling and her heart was disoriented, broken, soothed, sad, happy, she didn't have a clue. She raced her car to the bar, because there was no other place he'd be at this hour. Why was it that even though he made it so easy for her, it still was so hard? She felt like throwing herself off a bridge, because it would be an easier escape, but her family was too precious to abandon. She didn't want to treat her child the way her parents had treated her. She had to face whatever was next, although she didn't feel ready for that. She parked her car randomly on the street and darted right inside the bar, ignoring the 'closed' sign on the door since the lights were currently still burning. There he was. . . Standing with his back facing her.

With all the courage, she yelled, "How could you go after Stefan and Matt? And I actually thought you had a heart for a change!"

She saw him turn around and squeeze his eyes shut while tightening his grip around the neck of a whiskey bottle. "That's right Mikaela, I don't have a heart." He agreed with her once his eyelids parted again. "Because you stole it from me."

She repelled his comment with a shake of her head. "You went after Stefan and Matt." She repeated through her teeth. "You hurt them."

"I did it because I wanted to know where you were!" He protested, raising his arms in the air.

"Right, because you want something from me." She remembered, her voice sounded hurt and full of contempt.

"No," he disagreed, "All I want now is _you_." He stared her right into the eyes. "At first I wanted to tease you about your former feelings for me to amuse myself soI started playing my games. But while doing so I realised that there's more than just amusement that I seek. . . I guess the joke's on me now, because I truly lost this battle." He approached her slowly but she only stepped backwards to keep the distance.

Her voice came trembling out of her mouth, "Love's a battle that's very easy to lose, Kol. . ." She took a deep breath as a tear fell down her cheek, "And we both lost it." With those bitter words she turned on her heel and exited the bar, pushing away Kol's voice that was calling after her. She heard the door shut together with the sound of breaking glass.

Her phone suddenly started ringing, and she answered it swiftly.

"Violet?"

"_Mikaela, I hope you didn't buy a Christmas tree." _Her sister's voice said through the phone.

"I didn't, why?"

"_We just had one delivered to our house. There's a note in it saying it's from. . . Kol?! It also says Mikaela I love y-"_

Mikaela hung up the call before hearing anything. Something suddenly struck her. Did Kol really mean everything he was saying? Was Stefan right? _Stefan_, the kindest man she had ever met told her to choose him. A pack of emotions built up in her heart, the imaginary knife was being yanked out and she ran back inside the bar. She eyed Kol right away, and didn't wait another second. She rushed towards him, gripped his coat at the chest and pulled him into a kiss. Hit by a wave of surprise he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, hers tangling around his neck. Their lips opened up, an urge of passion mixed with greed kicked into their senses. The world around them was spinning and their hearts were beating in the same rhythm as they mended. Their heads eventually drew back as they broke the kiss.

They gazed into each other's eyes and Kol cupped her face with his palms. "I love you, Mikaela Carter." He said as if his life depended on it. The old flame inside Mikaela's heart started burning again, and she felt complete.

"I love you too, Kol Mikaelson. I love you so much that I can't breathe sometimes." She told him with her soul being placed on the edge, experiencing true vulnerability.

Kol leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you ten times as much." He reassured her, speaking into her ear. "I will never let you go again. I will follow you anywhere you go. Anywhere."

The corners of Mikaela's mouth reached ear to ear and Kol admired her. "You're smiling," he countered, "I can't remember the last time you smiled at me."

"You'll have to get used to it." She stated and held his hand, afraid of letting go again, and like this she took him to the place where he had to be at tonight.

They reached her house and they barged inside laughing. Violet came running down the stairs, alarmed by the sudden noise. She froze at the bottom of the stairs, holding onto the bannister and analysing her sister holding the handsome vampire's hand. Violet couldn't determine who he was exactly but she was hoping for the best.

"Violet." Mikaela said her name half with fear, "I want you to meet Kol." She added and then glanced at Kol. "Violet's my stepsister."

"You never told me that you had a sister." Kol recalled as he studied Violet's face.

"Frankly, I'm glad she didn't mention me to you before." Violet spoke as she was nearing them. "I was in England during the time period you two dated each other. By the time I came back she was already heartbroken." She mumbled the last sentence in a sharp tone as she gave Kol a cold stare.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the whole story." Kol said in his defence and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist.

"V," Mikaela broke in with a calm voice, "I chose. Kol will make me happy, because I love him. And he loves me."

Violet smiled, "Well if this is your decision, I will respect it." She countered and hugged her stepsister. "I'm guessing there's someone upstairs who Kol is dying to meet." Violet suggested and allowed the couple to mount the stairs and enter the first bedroom on the right.

The room was dimly lit and warm. Kol followed Mikaela who walked up to the tiny bed placed in the corner. Kol's eyes suddenly saw a small figure lying inside Mikaela's arms, whimpering. He couldn't help but gape at the innocence on the baby's face. She gestured at him and he took the baby into his own arms, feeling cautious about the child's fragility. Mikaela could see the adoration and tranquillity in his eyes as he looked down at her child.

"He is wonderful," Kol commented which only made Mikaela's heart fill with euphoria. "What's his name?"

Mikaela placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "His name is Ash."

**Hello there! I must apologisefor the really late update. i have beenso busy lately and just couldn't find any time to write. I really hope you liked this chapter and there isn"t much else I could say. Until next time! xoxo**


	11. Death In A Battle

_Chapter 11: Death In a Battle_

New Orleans, 2018

December

Everything was pitch dark. She wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving, and all she could feel was an intense burn at the back of her throat. She didn't know where she was, what day, month or year it was. All she could remember was herself lying in the damp grass and dirt, as a cold and sharp thing stabbed her heart and a fountain of warm blood erupted from the skin beneath her chest, filling her plain shirt with the vivid colour.

_Earlier. . ._

Denver, 2018

The warm morning sun rays peered through the closed curtain, adding a tint of light to the dimness of the bedroom. The air was a bit heavy due to constant movement from the night before, but a trace of sweetness was still present in the atmosphere. Last night was a glorious one for the pair of them, as they used up every ounce of strength while they collided into one unforgettable memory. Her body missed his caresses and his lips missed the tenderness of her skin, and after they fell deep down into a well of romance they had finally fallen into slumber while still entwined into each other's arms.

Her bare leg slid out from underneath the silk sheet as she felt the ray of sunshine touch the tip of her nose softly. As she awakened she shifted to reposition herself to sleep when she felt Kol's hand crawl up to clasp her waist. She could feel his light breath on the back of her head together with his admiring gaze. A smile of satisfaction suddenly crossed her face and she overlapped her hand onto his.

"Good morning, sunshine." He spoke before her and she rolled on her back in order to twist her head to the side and greet him with a kiss.

"Morning." She said once breaking the kiss. She then tugged the bedsheets away from her and jumped out of the bed, then swiftly wrapped a robe around her slim body. Kol instantly dug his face into a pillow once she opened the curtain, refusing to let the brightness of the morning disturb his sleepy both jerked at the sudden sound of the doorbell, and the next thing Kol knew when he raised his head from the pillow Mikaela had already hurried downstairs.

Unaware of who was ringing the bell so early in the day, Mikaela answered it only to find a tall, slim, middle-aged man standing by the threshold. His pale blue eyes pierced hers as he gave her a strange grin.

"Who are you?" She asked in a rude tone.

"_Ivan." _Kol's voice hissed from behind her. When she turned around she found her lover standing inches from her, naked to the waist and his angry vampire look across his face. Mikaela's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced in between the two in question.

"May I come ins-"

"_Don't _invite him inside!" Kol warned her as he flashed a protective arm before her.

"Hang on, you know this guy?" She asked Kol who kept on glaring at the man supposedly named Ivan.

"Oh he knows me. Him and I had a deal which he failed to keep." Ivan told her as he stared Mikaela up and down.

"A deal? Kol, wanna tell me what this is?" She demanded but Kol remained quiet.

"He promised me that he would leave you alone and never return into your life in exchange for letting me live so I can protect you." Ivan mentioned which infuriated Kol so much that he felt the need to punch him harshly in the face.

Mikaela shook her head, "I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

"Mikaela go upstairs." Kol ordered, "You don't have to listen to anything he tells you."

"I'm your ancestor, Ivan Solberg." He added quickly before she could leave. Once hearing that Mikaela froze on the spot. "But you can call me Uncle Ivan."

"M-my ancestor? From my real family?" She asked in disbelief, tightening the short robe around herself feeling ashamed of revealing herself to him since hers and Kol's appearances were pretty self explanatory. Then she turned to Kol whose face was red with fury. "You knew someone who is my _real _relative and you didn't tell me anything?" She raised her voice beginning to feel a little angry towards Kol.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Kol started, "I didn't think you wanted to have something to do with him after your biological parents abandoned you! Plus, he is out of his mind thinking that he needs to protect you from anything!"

After hearing that, her bitter expression returned to Ivan. "Did you know my parents?" She questioned him and he nodded slowly. "Do you know where they are right now?"

Ivan exhaled heavily, "Even if I did know I couldn't tell you." He replied.

"Then you can go to hell." Mikaela muttered in a trembling voice and slammed the door shut. Then angrily, she rushed into the living room.

"Wait!" Ivan called while banging loudly on the door. "Kol, she's really in danger! The witches are after her! You know I wouldn't be lying about this. The witches know where she is and will come for her. Just leave this place and keep her safe, alright?"

Kol listened to Ivan's footsteps as they moved further away from the door. He knew that he wasn't lying, and he had to take Mikaela away from here.

He ran into the living room after her and found her sitting on the sofa with a dull expression, so he wordlessly sat beside her. Taking her hand, he spoke up.

"We have to leave this place. It appears you really are in danger."

Her bewildered gaze rose to him. "Who on earth am I supposed to be hiding from, Kol?"

"Who the heck is after her?" Violet's voice descended the stairs and she soon appeared in sight. "I heard a lot of talking from down here." She said and then noticed Mikaela's sad face. "What happened?"

"We have to leave this place." Kol repeated.

"Who is coming for me, Kol?" Mikaela demanded with an angered tone.

He stared her in the eyes for a couple of moments, seeing through her soul how it was going to be hard for her to ingest any more untold truths. "I don't know." He lied. "But you are in danger and I don't trust Ivan so I will protect you myself."

"Who's Ivan?" Violet asked.

"We will explain on the road. Go and pack your things." Kol told both of them as he stood up.

"And where do you suppose we go? Mystic 'bloody' Falls?" Violet snapped, stepping before him.

"Of course not. I will take you to my family's compound in New Orleans. Our vampires will guard you two and the child from whatever we have to face. It's not the first time they've done it." He reassured them.

"Bollocks!" Violet yelled. "Have you not realised that you've been fully involved in my sister's environment for one day and her life is already threatened. Imagine what would happen if your entire family of _lunatics_ got involved while with her son at her side!"

"Violet!" Mikaela shouted at her sister, surprised by her harsh words and seriously hoping they would not be true.

"I _assure _you that my family has good intentions. Now you better go up into your room and pack your things because Mikaela and the baby would not leave without you and I don't care what I have to do to keep them safe. You wouldn't want to be the one standing in the way of her wellbeing, would you?" Kol uttered with a short temper.

"Well some of the things necessary for sustaining her wellbeing are highly questionable." Violet spat and stomped up the staircase.

Later. . .

"So. . . Let me get this straight. You have a 900 year old vampire uncle?" Violet asked from the back seat of Mikaela's BMW, trying to process everything she was told with disbelief and watched Mikaela nod through the rear view mirror. "Are we there yet?"

"We've only just reached the Mississippi River. We'll enter the city in no time." Kol let her know as he was staring outside the window.

"So Ivan wasn't exactly out of his mind when he said that he needed to protect me from someone." Mikaela stated as she was slowly driving through the road with the headlights on. Suddenly, the car stopped dead in its tracks. "What the hell?" She muttered as she tried to start the engine again. "It's out of gas."

"Dammit!" Kol exclaimed as he pulled his phone out and dialled a number.

"Who are you calling?" Violet asked as she tried to peek at his phone screen.

"My brother. He'll come with his car and take us to the compound." He mentioned as his phone was ringing for Elijah.

Elijah's Audi reached them after twenty long minutes, and Mikaela could finally relax. There was a pit in her stomach that didn't do anything but worry her for an unknown reason.

They all hopped out of the car to meet Elijah who was already standing outside and waiting for them. Kol went to greet him first, followed by Violet who was cautiously scanning him with her eyes.

"Good evening." He started, "I'm Elijah. I apologise if I don't know who you are."

Violet's eyes reached his and she spoke. "I'm Violet. . . Mikaela's stepsister."

"Nice to meet you." Elijah reached out a hand but Violet's arms remained folded around her chest.

From behind, Mikaela walked up to Elijah with the baby car seat in her hands. Elijah's eyes instantly shot at her and then down at Ash who was peacefully sleeping in the car seat. His expression softened as he smiled down at the baby.

"Is this your son?" He asked and Mikaela nodded shortly. "Congratulations." His head then turned at Kol with a wondering face which was ignored by everyone else.

"Well, we should get going." Kol announced as he looked back at Elijah who was staring into space with a wary look. "Elijah?"

"Brother." Elijah breathed, "Listen."

Mikaela and Violet watched the two brothers stand still while listening to what appeared to be a distant sound that humans could not hear.

Kol suddenly looked at Mikaela with an alarmed expression. "Chanting." He mumbled, "They're witches. They're coming for Mikaela. Quick get inside the car!" He grasped Mikaela's arms. "Take Ash and Violet to the compound with Elijah's car. We will deal with them."

"No way." Mikaela started shaking her head. "I'm staying here with you. Don't even try to make me go." She then turned to Violet and handed Ash to her. "Drive into the city and ask for directions to the Mikaelsons' compound." She told her sister as she led her to the car.

"You're staying here? Are you insane?" Violet muttered with fear in her voice.

"I will come back. I promise." Mikaela embraced her sister and watched her drive the car onto the road leading to New Orleans. She then turned to Kol who was extremely cross with her stubbornness.

"They're approaching." He almost whispered, clutching her forearms tightly. "You go with Elijah and corner them. I will take down the first ones on my own." He looked her in the eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you, Kol."

"I love you too. Now go." He released her arms and sent her into Elijah's grip.

. . .

Mikaela and Elijah were reaching the edge of the bayou, running as fast as they could through the tall undergrowth and bushes. Elijah managed to take down three witches that came in their path. Despite the circumstances, she felt incredibly safe in his and Kol's presence. They were inevitable creatures, and one of them was madly in love with her and she was li love with him, therefore she felt strong.

Suddenly, the sound of chanting became very clear, and her blood froze in her veins at the site of a witch coming before them. Elijah flashed towards him and began tackling him but the witch's incantation instantly changed and she watched Elijah cry out as he covered his ears with his palms and collapsed to his knees in the undergrowth.

"Mikaela run!" He shouted while trying to fight the pain striking his skull.

Mikaela started racing but the grass and weeds were so tall that she tripped over and rolled on the ground. She let out a terrified scream when she saw another witch aiming at her with her fingernails while muttering a strange chant. The witch bent down to pull her up with just the white of her eyes showing.

"Get away from me you bitch!" Mikaela yelled as she grabbed the witch's arm to strike her to the ground when she saw a sudden light flowing from the witch into her. The woman began yelling in pain and fell to the ground beside Mikaela. She suddenly felt a great amount of power overwhelming her."What the hell?" She whispered to herself then found Elijah snapping the witch's neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he kneeled down next to her. She started moaning when he tried to help her on her feet.

"M-my ankle hurts." Mikaela cried softly. "I can't stand up."

. . .

Kol mercilessly slaughtered every witch that came at him. If that's what it took to keep Mikaela safe then he was willing to do it. He recognised that the witches were from all different covens, and there were many, but not too many that he couldn't handle. Soon enough, piles of dead bodies surrounded him, and his clothes and face were splattered with blood, while his hands were covered in it. He spotted Elijah and Mikaela heading towards him, both sprinting, looking eager.

"The outskirts are clear!" Elijah shouted at his brother then flashed next to him and ripped a witch's heart out from his chest.

"Keep one alive." Kol advised him. "We need to know what they wanted from Mikaela."

"There's no need for that." Elijah told him as he ripped another one's head from her shoulders. Kol gave him a look of confusion then noticed Mikaela holding a witch by the hands and literally putting her to the ground while the witch wailed in pain. A contorted blade then flew in the air right towards her and plunged itself into Mikaela's chest, making her fall slowly and painfully to the cold ground and trampled grass.

"No. No. No!" Kol cried as he ran to her and Elijah emerged to the one who launched the knife.

By the time Kol reached her side he couldn't hear her heartbeat. His blurred eyesight eventually focused and he couldn't help but let a sound of shock and despair escape his throat. All he could see was a battered, bleeding rose lying in a pit of dirt. He was frightened by the coldness of her hands and the paleness of her horrified face. He yanked the blade out of her, bit his wrist and placed it on her lips.

"Come on Mikaela, drink. Drink!" He shouted with frustration as he couldn't feel her sucking his dripping blood. When he pulled his wrist away it remained on her mouth like another layer of redness on her already bloodred lips. "No." He gasped. "No! Mikaela you have to stay with me! Please! _Please._" He bowed his head down as his eyes began filling with bitter tears and his own heart was aching. He then felt Elijah come near them to check her pulse.

"Brother." Elijah muttered quietly and Kol's head rose to him only to reveal gloom and sadness dissolved into his face. "I had fed her my blood." The words came out like a wave of hope and Kol's breath was instantly cut together with his sobs, and he just glanced between his brother and the bleeding rose before him.

. . .

Kol descended the stairs into the ballroom where he found his two siblings waiting for him with dismayed expressions. His knees felt weak and wobbly, feeling ashamed that he failed Mikaela. He had promised to protect her yet her life slipped between his fingers. When he reached the compound with her still body in his arms, Violet started shouting, cursing and throwing kicks at him, making him realise how right she was about what she had said earlier. What terrified him the most was the decision Mikaela would make when she woke up, but he refused to think about that right now.

"How is she?" Rebekah asked once he walked in front of her.

"She didn't wake up yet." He stated. Not making an effort to hide the sadness from his tone. "Violet is with her."

"And Ash?" Elijah added.

"He's asleep in my room." He replied. "So what is it that you want to show me?"

Rebekah and Elijah led him to the dark cellar. In there he saw two figures shackled to a wall. When Kol went closer he was surprised to see who they were.

"Adele? And Peter? What are they doing here? And are those Cursed Shackles I see?" Kol began questioning his siblings.

"That's right." Adele's hoarse voice spoke. "They trapped us here and tortured us for weeks?"

"Why is that?" Kol asked and before Adele could speak again Elijah broke in.

"The night you and Klaus went out I followed you. Then I saw these two rush out of Russo's while _she _claimed that she found Kol Mikaelson. Then they both got very happy and started making threatening remarks towards you. So I blacked them out and brought them here only to realise that they are both witches." Elijah paused to look straight into Kol's eyes. "Solberg witches."

Kol's eyebrows shot up right when Rebekah spoke.

"Peter and Adele are Mikaela's biological parents."

"I knew you looked familiar." Kol uttered. "Well then this means you must have the answers to all of my questions." He said as he stepped around them at a moderate pace. "So. . . Ivan came banging at Mikaela's door at her house in Denver the other morning saying that she is danger. So I took her and drove all the way here only to have a massive bunch of witches from all sort of covens ganging up on us when we reached the Mississippi. I assume that by sensing her baby's untapped magic they managed to locate her, but why did they come after her?"

The two witches exchanged glances before Peter spoke. "Mikaela is dangerous. She's a threat to all witches."

"How on earth is she a threat?" Rebekah intersected.

"Mikaela is our daughter, meaning she's supposed to be a normal witch just like us." Adele started. "But unfortunately a gene mutation occurred so instead of being born a witch she was born a siphoner."

"And what do they do exactly?" Elijah joined in inquisitively.

"Siphoners don't have magic of their own, so they have to siphon it from another source, for example another witch, dark object." Kol answered his sibling's question. Everything about Mikaela started making sense to him now.

"That's what was happening in the bayou. Poor her didn't know what she was doing." Elijah recalled.

"Witches hate siphoners, but they also fear them. So after birthing Mikaela, Peter and I decided that in order for her to not discover her ability she had to stay as far away from witches as possible. So we made sure that her adoptive mother Margaret found her and took her in her care while Ivan had an eye on her at all times." Adele explained, her voice trembled a little. "As you said yourself Kol, those witches sensed your son's magic and found her and attempted to kill her. But since you saved her, others will try to complete this task which is why you need to let us perform a strong cloaking spell on her and the baby."

Kol shook his head abruptly. "That won't be necessary." He let them know. "Mikaela died tonight with Elijah's blood in her system."

At Kol's words they both gasped and hysterically tried to free themselves from the shackles that prevented them from accessing their magic. "Do you even realise what that means?!" Peter shouted. "If a siphoner is turned into a vampire they will have an everlasting source of power to feed on! All of that strength will overwhelm her and will make her spin out of control. She could become ruthless!"

"I will make sure she doesn't lose control. Besides if she does, I will still love her. Perhaps I will love her even more, since I'm quite ruthless too." Kol said nonchalantly.

"You have a child to raise!" Peter shouted.

"Spare me your concern about children. You never even bothered to take care of one." Kol snapped, moving away from them.

"Please Kol! Let us help her." Adele begged him.

He looked back at them and nodded his head. Then he turned back to Elijah. "Lock them up." He ordered and walked off back upstairs, ignoring Adele's and Peter's calls from the basement.

It was Mikaela's chance to live eternity with him, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. Nothing. He walked into the room where she laid. Violet was gone, probably to check on Ash again. When he looked out the window he could see the crack of dawn in the horizon. He sat in the chair situated at her bedside and took her cold, pale hand into his. Unable to express how grateful he was that she hurt her ankle and Elijah aided her by giving her his blood. He was going to protect her and Ash at all terms, including her unfaithful stepsister, because he loved her, and he needed her. His sharp hearing could suddenly pick up faint sounds of a heartbeat, a sudden weight lifted off his chest. The beat started gaining a rhythm and before he knew it, she shot up from the bed and gasped for a deep lump of air.

THE END

**Hey guys! This is the end of the first part of **_**A Battle Called Love**_**. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review with feedback. I will write a second part as soon as I can. I hope you will want to read the second part too. See you next time! **

**VampireStoryTime**


End file.
